Initial D : Roads Of The Sky
by Farhanzgundam
Summary: The soul of the people racing never died even after Project D has fulfilled their objective. as the time goes by, racers began showing up and battles of touge still being enjoyed to this day. Reiji Shiromu, a boy who doesn't know much about anything will make a new legend with his R32 and need to manage being in a new student in Uranohoshi and many challengers ahead.
1. The Awakening

What is is that i always searched for in my life, is it thrill of wanting to be something or being someone that important to others. Mine was nothing but i felt that is okay, you're still found the ways that you could express that emotion of yourself. In the end, the result of you having a courage to move your legs was already considered a feat.

For me, i was limited of usage of my body due to me having a very weak body as child. I never hung out with anyone nor i have a courage to do so. But i found something that was intrigue me when i was little. It was involving cars and mountain passes that i always remembered for years. My first experience with them was when i was jogging in the morning.

The car was powerful and fast in the corner, the legend has it that the roar of the engine was heard in the mountains. The car have fought many battles but the car has disappeared and the people never seen the car again. The car now remained mystery and also a myth.

**XXX**

**(Chiba Prefecture)**

In the mountain pass, a sound of tires screeching and sound of frogs could be heard by afar, the sound of engine of car was passing by. A boy was doing his normal running exercise up in the mountain, he will always do it in the morning, he was wearing a watch as the watch indicated that it was 04:30 AM in the morning. He was wearing a jacket that covered his face.

"**Just a bit more."** the boy exclaimed in his head, he continued to jogging even though his feet tells him to stop. He then heard something was coming very very fast. He then saw light from the car was coming really really fast. The boy moves out from the way out to the guardrails. He then saw a car was speeding in high speed.

The car was a Toyota AE86 Trueno, the AE86 was a coupe and has rear spoiler behind it. He has never seen cars go that fast before. Is people usually drive that fast or is he just imagining? He then saw the hairpin that was coming. The boy was running towards to the hair pins to warn the driver but the driver quickly drifts through the hairpin. The boy couldn't believe what he has seen. How did a car move like that and what is the secret?

But he removed what just happen in his mind right now because he was just focusing his jogging session probably his last time jogging here because he was going to move out from the city . his dad was going to moved to Tokyo because he got a new job there as an architect.

He then stops near the hillclimb of the pass and he found a vending machine. He got money to spend and bought a bottle of water. He then looked down upon the city that he known for his life. He's going to leave this place in a couple of hours. He then reminded of the car that passed by. He knew it was an AE86 but he only knew them due to reading one of a car magazine that he found in his house.

He looked at the body he is, his body was bit skinny but due to him having weak body as a child, it was hard for him to gain a bit muscles and he could ran out of stamina really quickly. He smiled and hopes that in Tokyo, he would found a way that his body could grow the way he wanted it to be. Reiji has

"Alright then, i'll have to come back to this city again because i promised someone that i have to returned here. All right, Numazu. I will come back!" the boy roared from the top as the birds fly off from the mountains.

**XXX**

**(Years later)**

**(Chiba Prefecture)**

**(Numazu)**

"Hey Hey! Hey Reiji Wake up, we're already here." a voice of a man was heard in his ears, he woke up from his sleep. Now the boy grows into a something that he wanted to be even though its not his ideal self but it was good enough for him. He finally gain quite a muscles and his stamina was already improving. His hair was brown but his bangs that covered his left eye was red. He also wore a necklace around his neck.

He quickly gets out from the car, he looked at his new house that was a bit middle class house but was enough for him. He goes to the streets that he was on and it was really different than the other one he used to have. He heard some family bought their old house so they bought a new one.

He then looks at the streets was also different than his old one. He then notice that there was a huge space in his house on the right. He was confused why there missing space, maybe for the car. He entered the house and he saw fairly decent house, there's a kitchen,bathroom, living room. The place was ok but they haven't put anything in place yet.

"Reiji, we're going to place our things that we have in Tokyo in here. Help out with this." the father was talking as Reiji saw his father holding through the things and help out setting them up. The wind blowing and the sun shines, yes this is home like he remembered.

**XXX**

**(Next Day)**

Reiji was walking around the city to see what's new in the town that he used to live in. the place was massively different, some of the buildings that he used to know are gone and changed. The city didn't change that much but he did. He now wearing black jacket with a hoodie.

Reiji the spotted there people who has school uniforms. He also saw that some of the girls that was entering the schools. He then saw the school in full view, they are quite huge and some of the sakura petal signaling spring season has come. The feeling of the wind, the sakura petals falling, he has returned to the city.

"Hey do you need something?" a voice was heard by Reiji. As he turned around, he saw someone unexpected. He saw a boy wearing a white shirt and brown pants, The boy was a bit messy yellow hair. He has medium build and has brown eyes.

"Sena?" Reiji realized who he was by the characteristics itself even the boy that was in front of him also realized it. "Reiji?". Both of them high fived. "Can't believe it's you man! Why are you one that uniform? Don't tell me you're sneaking into their school?" Reiji was excited that he met familiar face in his old town. "As matter of fact, i do attend this school now due to having low applicants, the Uranohoshi school decided to do co-ed to risen more applicants into the school."

"Co-ed?" Reiji was confused. "Means that boys could applied to this school as well. Uranohoshi was once all-girl school but now guys could applied here and study here too." Sena informed, Reiji's mind was peaked with interest but he needs to see his option first to where will he be studying at. It might be fun because Sena was here and both of them could hang out again like old times.

He heard something ringing inside his pocket, he pulled out his phone and it was a text from his dad that he found a car for him to use. A month earlier, Reiji received his driver's license and his father decided that he would buy him a new car for getting his driver's license. In the text, his dad said that they will meet at the junkyard for Reiji's new car.

"Who is it?" Sena asked and Reiji puts his phone back in his pocket and puts it back into his pocket. Reiji puts his hood in. "Sorry, got to go to meet my dad." the bell of the school also rang, meaning that Sena has to go to class before he gets in the detention. "Yeah, see ya later." said Sena as he goes to class. He doesn't want to be late

**XXX**

**(Junkyard)**

The boy was confused as hell when he located where he was supposed to meet with his dad. He saw only empty cars without any engines. He even saw people was going to see the cars that was damage, they might salvage the parts or rebuild the car.

"Hey Kid, kept ya long enough?" Reiji's father came from the office of the owner. "Dad, the cars here are old and the engine was empty too. Why are we here anyway?" Reiji pouted. "The car isn't here yet, you could explored the junkyard for a while until then." his dad replied, Reiji was walking around the junkyard while waiting, he spotted some Nissan 350z, Toyota AE86, and some Silvia's. He might wanted an AE86 but what if his dad's pick is even better car than an AE86. let's just hope he did pulled out an 86 but he could trolled him with an 85.

He suddenly saw something that might interest him the moment he saw, he then looked at a Nissan Skyline GTR R32 with a white body. The car didn't have a rust on it, just a bit of dust in. the car was pretty good condition even though it was in the junkyard. The car has black rims on the wheels, at the back, the GTR had a ducktail spoiler and the "Skyline" logo is gone but the "GTR" logo is still there. Reiji was standing there clueless of what he feels about this car.

Reiji felt like he was seeing that he was looking for the long time, he wanted this car but what if his dad didn't liked the car? Well at least he could try to convinced him to buy him this. The R32 was something that he was considering to drive but never came across his mind that he's going to rode one due to R32's weight being too heavy.. His father came back to him. "Hey the cars ready, let's go." his dad said.

"Dad, can i have this one?" Reiji points at the GTR that he found. His father was in shocked seeing that GTR. he encountered this GTR before but he kept his ground so Reiji wouldn't worried about the car that he wants. "Alright, i'll see what i can do." his dad said as he goes to one of the workers on the junkyard to buy the GTR.

Reiji was happy that this is his first car that his father bought him. Reiji suddenly get called by someone on his phone but it was unregistered number from his phone. "Hello, who's this?" "Hey dude, do you know my voice?". "Sorry, i don't know a person who suddenly missed called someone." he still unsure who he was talking to but he'll see if he can go somewhere with this. "It's me man, Kogami Sakumoto. The dude that tag old warehouses with you, Sena, and Raito. I used the old number of yours to call and it seems to be working perfectly."

"Kogami? Ohh. Kogami, it's been a while. How are you doing man?" Reiji was happy that he manage to connect with his friends again, Sena who is now in the co-ed in Uranohoshi school while he is now talking to another one, maybe he can go the third one. "Yeah, i've been pretty doing good myself. I'm staying with my dad in Numazu now, currently studying in Uranohoshi now." Kogami explained. "So you went to the same school as Sena did. How about Raito, Is he in Uranohoshi too? " Reiji brought it up Raito. Raito's voice is a bit unsure but he had to kept his friend from being upset.

"He's with us but he rarely talks to us now due to him being in second year now. But nice seeing an old voice but i'll keep you up to date if anything happens. See ya later." he hangs up the phone and he looks back at GTR and he felt that this car suits him but why? Why is this car give him an sensation that he never felt before? It might have been a fluke but he still sure he wanted this one.

**XXX**

**(Afternoon)**

Reiji was taking the R32 for a bit, he drove the car to the beach and he parked in the parking lot near the supermarket. He then remembers this beach particularly. He looked at the horizon, he finally made it back to the city that he grew up with. This is also the place where he made a promise to someone that he has to returned. He then remembered the voices of the people that he has left behind to pursue a better health in Tokyo.

"**You shouldn't be ashamed for being who you are. You have to fight against your fate, you don't want to be weak forever, right?" **

"**If you kept whining about your useless body, then your always going to be that way for the rest of your life."**

"**Promise me that you will return to us, i don't want a maybe for an answer. I wanted you to answer this in honesty so we could see each other again."**

Reiji smiled and looked at the sky, he was really happy. Then he heard a splash noise, he came to the noise and to his shock saw a 2 girls were in the water, it's still april and suddenly they decided to go having a swim. The first one has has a long dark red hair, wearing a blue swimsuit.

The other one was wearing a school uniform, same color as Sena but it was for girl wear. She has a orange hair and a pink eyes. After helping them get to the shore, He grabbed two towels from his car, he gave it to them and both of them wrapped it around them.

"Why in the hell both playing in the water anyway?" he asked one of them. "I was going home from school then suddenly she was going to jump in the water but i stopped her but she insisted to go and then we fell into the water." the orange girl said, he looked at the girl with a dark red hair.

"Where are you from?" Reiji asked the mysterious dark haired girl. "I-i'm from Tokyo." "Tokyo huh? Same as me then." both of them was shocked that he was from Tokyo as well. "Both of you are from Tokyo? Are both of you know about school idols?" the dark red haired girl didn't know what the orange girl was talking about same as Reiji.

"What are you talking about?" both Reiji and the red haired said in unison. "Huh?" it was really awkward moment for her to asked this question to them. "Both of you didn't know anything about school idols?" she was surprised that both of them didn't know anything about school idols. "Are they like famous?" dark red haired asked. "Of course they are! They performing super famous and have even performed at the Dome." the orange haired said.

"Tokyo Dome?" Reiji asked if it was the place that girl was first referencing. "Yes Tokyo Dome."

Reiji heard about the orange haired girl saying of being born normal in to this planet normal and why she wanted to follow the footstep of the Idol group of Tokyo called u's, he heard of this before, supposed to be a big deal in Tokyo also managed to save their school from being closed down. She also told them something about being absorbed in something that you loved which Reiji really liked about er saying it.

"Thank you." said the red haired. "Huh?" "Your story just now encourages me to do my best." the red haired said. "Really?" the orange girl was surprised by the red haired response, she never thought that he could convince anyone but she did it. "Yeah, i hope you could become a school idol." the red haired reassured the person that she met right now. "Thanks! Oh, my name is Chika Takami. I'm a second year at Uranohoshi girls high school on that hill though the school now is co-ed due to low applicant's but there is only couple of guys in there so is still have more girls than guy." she gives a bit of information about the school new system of co-ed which Reiji listening. She also points the school in the hills that she mentioned.

"How about you?" Chika asked Reiji who was surprised being asked by her. "Names Reiji Shiromu, 3rd year." the girl with the red haired goes forward while covering with her towel. "We're in the same grade, then. My name is Riko Sakurauchi, i go to.." those words that was about to say was really surprised Reiji himself. "Otonokizaka High school." Reiji then remembered the saying of someone mentioning that place as well.

"**I'm from Otonokizaka High School, Nyaa."**

It's like the feeling of deja vu but he remembered it clearly, it was the same school no doubt about it. He smiled, maybe coming here wasn't a bad idea after all. But he needs to leave.

"Alright then, i'll see ya guys later. It's already running late and i have to come home or my dad will surely scold me." Reiji said as he leaves the scene. Chika and Riko waved goodbye to him as he going back to his car.

Reiji left the scene and but he looks back at them and smiled, he met new people and he might encounter old ones too even from his past. Reiji definitely try to roam the city a bit more until he had enough. He then hear something beeping inside his pocket, it was a pager that he had since he was childhood and was still in a good condition till this day but it wasn't his pager but his phone. It's probably his dad calling him.

"I guess i should just go home, exploring could be done any day if i wanted to."

**XXX**

**(Night)**

A night has fallen in Numazu, as the city lights began to lit up and the people started to go home, Sena was already at his home, his home is a big house near the hills. The house has 2 floors and 2 garages. The house design was combination of an old and newer designs. He enters his house and the house was clean as always.

"I'm home." he said as he removing his shoes before entering his house. He then saw a man in the house. The man wearing a white polo shirt and wearing jeans. He also has the same hair as Sena but the man has spiky hair. The man was very famous due to his reputation and many photos of him in racing circuits. He was Keisuke Takahashi, a member of a legendary team called Project D.

"Hey kid. How's school?" said Keisuke who was waiting for Sena to return. "Not much per say but i ran into an old friend of mine." Sena answered, peeking out Keisuke interest. "Reiji's here now. I guess he came back to his hometown as he always wanted." Sena pointed out. " i see, it' been a while since both of you met each other. Your mom is still outside, i will pick her up. Is there anything you want?" Keisuke asked his son if he wants anything. "Could you bought me a lemon juice for me?" "Sure, be good in the house or i'll smack you."

Sena nodded as he understood, Keisuke went off from the house and leaving Sena in the house. Sena goes to his room and open his laptop. He was trying to get a job done Sena then got a message from his phone, it was from Kogami. He opens the text that he receives.

"Hey dude, want to see the race in the Tsubaki Line."

Those are the text that were sent but Sena ignored the text, he doesn't have time for it and he still working on something in his laptop. Little did he know that something was coming from the region that will be taking place here in his new home.

**XXX**

**Initial D: Roads Of The Sky**

**Chapter 1**

**The Awakening**

**XXX**


	2. The Search of The Unknown

**(Numazu)**

**(Tsubaki Line)**

In the line, people were sitting around and seeing the cars in the place. The place was full of street cars consist of Japanese cars and some even a couple of outside of japan such as BMW, and more. People back then used to race in the mountain pass was really having blast of their life, challenging corners and fighting against another person on the corners and this is still has many people racing in the mountains till this day.

This was also influenced by many drivers of the past, cemented the culture of drifting in the mountains. A boy who was in the parking lot of the line, he was looking around the place for potential racer to target but he still found all of them was stronger than him so he won't mess with them today. He was wearing a black shirt and a jean, he has short blonde hair but a bit whiter and has a medium build body.

"Looks like my target isn't here, i'll probably just wasting my time here. Hey Mikio!, we're going home." the boy shouted to another one of the boys, another boy who has the same color of hair, the hair is longer and in need of shaving even the hair was covering both of his eyes. He was wearing a grey polo shirt and a short pants.

"Shirio-nii! couldn't we just wait a minute? Luckily the car will appeared out of nowhere." Mirio tried to reasoned with his older brother while Mikio waited for their target to appear while sitting in a hood of the car. The car was a black Subaru Impreza WRX STI (GC8), the car's appearance might look like it's just a stock car but the car has been tuned properly. "No, we can't let Aunt May and Uncle Rick waiting too long." Mirio though wanted to see more if there is going to be a race going, agreed and both of them was started to enter the Subaru until they saw a light coming from the other side of the mountain.

They were very fast and the sound of the car tires screeching. They were already here, they were many car appeared outside of the Tsubaki territory. Everyone is preparing of unwanted guest, this is their own turf so they have to be cautious. The people that entered has very powerful cars but in front was a cerulean Nissan Silvia S13 and the car was not a joke either. It was proper drifting machine, the Silvia has rear wing spoiler, the rims was RAYS Gram Lights 57 CR, the front and the back bumper were rocket bunny bumpers.

All of those cars park in the parking lot of the line, everyone was ready for anything that could happened at any moment, then a person came out from the Silvia. The man was at the age of 27 and wearing yellow shirt and jeans, has a black short hair. Some of them was also appeared to be top guys of their team.

"Hello and sorry to interrupting. I heard there is a very good drivers in this area and we came here to do a friendly match." the man said, the who is the answer. Some of the crew was ready to step up for the challenge while the other were arguing. Shirio and Mikio observed the team that came here and they saw some of the teams car and they saw the team's van and there was a name of it. The name was High Flows. Both of them were surprised and puzzled by that name. The High Flows were teams that was in development on the streets of new racing scene on the mountains. The team was from Tokyo, doing expedition to test their skills in newer mountain lines. They also heard that they're main driver was a quite popular in Nagano prefecture.

"Let us introduce ourselves, we are The High Flows, a team from Nagano. Is this the famous Tsubaki Line that made Project D the stuff of legends?" the man asked all of the drivers in the area. One of the drivers steps forward. He was wearing dark polo shirt with a shirt underneath, a black shoes. He was in the age of 21 years old. He has a dark brown hair.

"Nio Kosuke, never knew one of the famous racer from Nagano to arrived like me why are you here exactly." the man asked Nio who answered with a chuckled, he was particularly new in the area but he'll play it off for a while. "Well we're here just to held a practice session on this course, it's a very easy request isn't it?" Nio asked. The man was smiling, it's a bit rare since they saw another racer outside of their territory came here for awhile, might as well see them in action rather than doing nothing.

"Alright, we'll let you guys use our course but you're here also for other reason than practice session. Am i correct?" the man asked again. "Yeah, we're here in search of the so-called "R32 ACE"." Nio answered. Everyone was murmuring about the revelation. The people were skeptical and don't believe there is a driver in Tsubaki that had an R32 due being AWD and hard to control. Shirio and Mikio was given hints of their target as well. "**R32 ACE?" **both in their head in unison.

"An R32?" The man was confused. "Yeah, i wanted to recruit him and you must Kyoma Nomuro right? The leader of Garage 54 team of this area. I heard you have best many great opponents in this course. Would you like to race with me for a couple of rounds?" Nio suggested. Kyoma turns around and preparing his car. The car was yellow Nissan 370z, it was equipped with spoiler that has the same color as his car, the front bumper was Polyurethane front bumper, the rims was bronze color. "I'll beat you on first one." Kyoma issuing a challenge to this new arrival and

Meanwhile, Shirio and Mikio was sure that was it, the R32 that was mentioned as "R32 ACE" was indeed that they were looking for. But both of them has to search for the person that had the signature of the R32 in the area.

"Come on. Let's go home, we'll investigate whatever those guys saying the truth or not."Shirio said as he enters his subaru, Mikio just looking at the cars, the adrenaline is there and he wanted to get the piece of the action but he went inside his big brothers car and ride off. The ensuing call of battle of Tsubaki will reawaken the one of the legends of line itself.

**XXX**

A boy was wondering the streets of the town and was holding a piece of paper, he was walking around the place like a lost puppy. He then spotted an inn and beside it was a house that was in the paper that he was holding. He looked at the paper again and he was sure that this is the place. It was a normal house with only 2 floors. He enters the house and ring the doorbell. The door opened to revealed it was Riko's house

Riko then saw a boy who was wearing a jacket and had a black hair, he was really suspicious at most due to her never seeing him before. He was carrying a luggage in his hand and carried backpack at his back. He has also has this red eyes that could be described as sorrow but there is a little light that was still in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but is this Mrs. Sakurauchi home?" the boy asked Riko who was confused yet intrigued of why the boy came here and how he knew her mother. "Yes, why did you ask?" "my name is Raito Koryu,2nd year. I'll be in you care for now on." he bows to her, Riko was even more confused than before. "Oh, Koryu-kun nice to meet you. Riko-chan, Koryu-kun here will be staying with us." a woman in the house who has the same hair as Riko said. Riko was hit with everyone question that he could think of. Why is there a boy going to stay in her house and why?

"Sorry mrs. Sakurauchi but is there a place where i could put my stuff?" Raito asked, Mrs. Sakurauchi lead him to his room, the room was upstairs besides Riko's room. The room was empty and he could put a couple of his stuff in the room. Riko was still unsure if Raito is a good person or not but she was sure that he's an okay guy.

"The foods ready. Riko-chan, could you please tell Koryu-kun to come down and eat with us?" Riko's mom told Riko. "Okay. Raito-san, do you want to eat to eat with us? After a long journey, you must be hungry." She asked him, "It's okay, Riko-san. I'm already ate some food before arriving here." but suddenly his stomach began to growl, Raito was silent. He doesn't want to bother them at all but his stomach demand food. "Okay, i only eat cup ramen before getting here." he admits the truth while in a very embarrassed tone but he could hear a little chuckle of the girl that was in front of him.

Raito was embarrassed suddenly made a sound of hunger, a first awkward moment in the home where he wasn't related to anyone. Seems to be pretty great start for a long series of events that will happen in this new home of his. "I'll come down stairs after a finish packing my stuff." he asked and Riko nodded and went down stairs. Raito took a deep breath as he was going to live in a house full of the people that he didn't know but he is confident that he'll make through the 2nd year no problem and no more letter from the school.

**XXX**

**Initial D : Roads Of The Sky**

**Chapter 2**

**The Search Of the Unknown**

**XXX**

**(Morning)**

At the time of everyone has gone to sleep, the HIgh Flows decided to leave Tsubaki for is a lights coming from the mountain, the time indicated 03:05 am in the morning. The car that was passing in the line was the white R32 and driver was Reiji. Reiji saw upcoming hairpin, he clutched kick and the R32 drifts around the hairpin. He was happy that the car that he wanted actually could drift even though it's AWD.

But it also raises a question why is the car so good even though it was just a stock car that he bought from a junkyard. "**Hmm...This car is amazing! The car handles pretty well and i could drift nicely with it. Now i need to know why is it so good though."** another corner was coming up, he then focused and he hits the brakes, smoothly past the corner of the road. He can't losing focus while driving, test this thing, think about how it's good later. The R32 coming up on another hairpin, Reiji hits the brakes, clutched kick and turn a the 3rd gear to 2nd gear, the R32 drifts around the hairpin perfectly.

As the sounds was heard through the night, someone was watching in the distance. He smiled and goes back to his car.

**XXX**

**(Uranohoshi)**

Reiji visits the school again, seeing that this school is where Sena and Kogami attended, he was seriously curious why they would considered being in this school. Sena was clearly smarter than anyone that Reiji knows, he could have the best school that everyone was offering him but he decided to attend Uranohoshi.

Kogami was a bit stupid and an idiot at times but there was a time where he was really good at studying if he takes it seriously. At one time, he beat him,Ryota, and even Sena in art class by getting a 95. It was the highest score in their class. Reiji was waiting for both of them to appear, they agreed that they will meet up when break time, but he hasn't seen one of them and he was waiting patiently.

They decided to meet up near the entrance gate of the school, He was sitting near the wall of the school. "Hey Reiji." he heard a voice calling to him, and he saw a boy wearing a same outfit as Sena, he has a light brown hair, has a yellow eyes. "Hey Kogami, where's Sena?" as he said that, Sena was already besides Reiji. Reiji was shocked and moves back as he was scared of what he just saw. "Bought a juice for you. here ya go." Sena throws a can of orange juice to Reiji, he catches it with no problem. "Kogami, here's your coffee. You looked like you were about to sleep in the class." Sena throws a can of cold coffee to Kogami, which he catches it but lose the grip of on the can, he tried to catch the can multiple times while his face was nervous, trying not to spill the coffee to the ground.

He finally catches the coffee while putting huge grin in his face, Sena let out a sigh as he pulled a can of tea from his pocket, all of them sitting down near the tree. "So it's been a while since we last met, you and Ryota are attending in this school now, that was gotten my interest. Why both of you went to this school?"

"Well, my dad said that he wanted to come back here due to personal attachment to this town, he said that before i was born, he and my mom used to live in Numazu until they switched their home in Tokyo. How about you Sena?" Ryota asked the blond hair boy, Sena chuckles. "I choose this school due to my dad wanted me to go with Ryota and you in the same school, never thought that you'd be here." Sena claimed, they heard rumors that Sena was once shut-in person and both of his parents struggled to get him out from his room and seeing the outside world but Sena refused to do so.

After meeting Kogami and Reiji, he talks more with them and spending more time outside. "How about Ryota? Is he in this school?" Reiji asked, both of them were nervous. They don't know how to respond to that question. "Well he was.." "I'm here."

A voice rang and heard by those 3 and they turned to their left only to see Ryota who was there. All was quite the sound around them was gone, they could only see a figure that was in front of them. Ryota began to walk to their sides. Reiji felt that this was different person than the person he met all those years ago. Ryota was

Before they could say anything, the bell of the school rang. Ryota chuckled at the fact that Reiji was here as well. He goes past them and leaves, heading towards his class. Reiji was still unsure if Ryota is a different person or a friend that he knew. But from the reaction, Kogami and Sena was surprised how Ryota was in the school, he thought that he went back with his aunt who is in Okinawa but fate wanted them to meet again.

"We'll talk about this later, we need to go back to school. Nice meeting you again, Reiji." Sena leaves as well as Kogami who followed Sena. Reiji leaves the school area, he turns back to the school that his friends was attending. He was hoping that he could go to the same school as them but maybe he's dad wanted him to help on my family business. even though he doesn't like it, he wanted to help his dad who has feed him and help him from birth. His dad was really good father even though some people couldn't see it, he was really a good person but inside he never was.

**XXX**

**(Somewhere)**

Shirio and Mikio were skipping school in order to find the mysterious "R32 Ace" but it seems that they couldn't find a single clue regarding of an R32 driver that they were looking for. They found nothing but they did find a lead about an R32 was stationed in junkyard. They decided to go to the junkyard that was told by an informant of theirs. They saw a couple of cars that was towed down and was up for sell.

"Looks like we're in another dead end. Seems we're in the wrong place." Mikio said a bit disappointed but Shirio was sure that this was the place, his informant never lied..yet but he still sure that he wouldn't lie about this. He the searching for a sign of an R32 but nowhere to be seen. Shirio was a bit upset but he was approached by an old man wearing a worker uniform in the junkyard. "Hello, there young man. Can i help you today?" the old man asked Shirio.

"I was wondering if you had any information about R32 that was in this junkyard?" Shirio asked the old man who was thinking if they had an R32 here. "Ah yes, there is an R32 here before but the car already gone now cause i already sold it." the old man claimed, Shirio and Mikio were interested how it disappeared. "Could you tell us who bought the car?" Mikio asked the old man, Mikio really wanted to know where is the R32 now. "Well i could give ya a name who bought it."

"Who is it!" Both siblings said in unison, surprising the old man. "It was sold by a man named Iruka Shiromu. Don't know about address though, he's been away from the town for a long time." both siblings looked at each other, this old men actually knew about the car that they were looking for and gave them a name of the one who bought the R32. "You knew him?" "He helped me a couple of times, never forget it. That guy also worked here as well before. " the old man claimed. Both of them were sure that this is the guy that was called the R32 Ace. "Thanks for the tip, i'll repay you someday. Mr…?" "Okunami. Mr. Okunami. Oh one more thing, the R32 color is white and has ducktail spoiler. Don't forget it."

"Yeah, we'll repay you someday. See ya later." Shirio states those words as Okunami just smiled. Shirio and Mikio the leaves the junkyard as they pursued their goal, the car that they were looking for, an R32. "**Dad, we have found it. The car that went past you that day, i swear i'll will defeat him in your behalf." **Shirio who was determined to find this R32 were chasing after, Mikio who never seen the car was curious why Shirio and his father was so fascinated with this particular R32 now he needed to know why.

**XXX**

**(Evening)**

**(Uranohoshi)**

A girl was about to head home from her school, she was in the library, reading some of the books and she closed it. She returned the book to the right place where she took it. Suddenly a door slides open in the library and it was revealed to be a teacher, the girl didn't know why the teacher was here. Maybe she's here because something had happened. The girl had a long brown hair, yellow eyes. Her name was Hanamaru Kunikida.

"Kunikida-san, Shirio and Mikio didn't come to school today. Would you give this assignment to Shirio and Mikio? Some students said that you have a history with those two before especially with the older sibling, Shirio. Is that correct?" The teacher asked the girl as the teacher gave an assignment paper to the girl.

"Yes but he changed a lot since then, he's not a random delinquent from Finland like people always used to talked about." Kunikida said. "I hope your right." the teacher was concerned about Shirio's behaviour but she is confident that he won't cause any trouble. The teacher left while Hanamaru still thinking about Shirio. if she knew him well, he is not a type of person to skip school for fun, it must have been something that he was doing that it was important to him even though school was important as well.

"**Shirio, what are you up to now?"** she thought while walking home.

**XXX**

**(Elsewhere)**

"We already asked so much people in town where are the home of Iruka Shiromu. I hope this address is the right one." Shirio who seems confident that this is the right one while Mikio who was really curious why his older brother wanted to meet this "R32 Ace" but from the facial expression that Shirio put up in this couple of days, it seems personal.

They appeared at Reiji house. to them, this is the place where they would found the R32 and the mysterious "R32 Ace". they looked around for a bit but they suspected no one was home. "Nii-san, is this it?" Mikio found something as Shirio goes to his little brother side and he was shocked beyond belief.

They found the R32 besides the house. Shirio finally found it, he finally found the R32 that he was looking for. The white body and a ducktail spoiler, everything checks out and it was in front of them. "Hello, it seems both of you are fascinated by the ride." Shirio and Mikio turned around and saw Iruka. First, they found the car that they were looking for and now they found the man behind the wheel of the R32, "R32 Ace".

**XXX**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**The R32 Ace Part 1**

**Hello guys, FZGundam here bringing you another chapter of my Initial D Crossover with Love Live Sunshine. People might said to me that this story couldn't work but i will try my best to bring you guys the racing content and Eurobeat of Initial D and fluffy and fun story of Love Live Sunshine. I was supposed release the chapter earlier but sad news came along that my Grandmother have passed away. So for a week i didn't write anything for awhile. Please review and favourite the story, review for opinion of the story. Thank you very much for reading and all of you who are reading this are in good health.**


	3. R32 Ace Part 1

Shirio and Mikio was looking at the man that was in front of them, the man that they were looking for. Iruka Shiromu, the suspected "R32 Ace". "Are you the one who owns this car?" Shirio asked first and Iruka just stand silently, looking at this two boys. "Hey, answer me! Is this your car?" Shirio yelled. Iruka let out a big sigh, "If i said yes, will you kept quiet?" Iruka asked, Shirio nodded.

"Yes, this once belongs to me before and now it's in my hands again. Life sure is funny, right?" Iruka who was chuckling about how weird this is, seeing the car that he sold bought again by his son. "Let's get to the chase, a team from outside Numazu wanted race you." Shirio stated while Iruka was kind of interested about this statement that was given to him.

"Really? It's been quite a long time since i drive the car though, who is this person that wanted to race with me and where is he from exactly?" Iruka, pretending to be the R32 Ace that both of them were looking for. "He is a rising name in the streets lately and he's from Nagano. He drove a blue S15 and is leader of a team as well." a lot of information was given to Iruka, such as the race day which is tomorrow and a lot of people will be watching the race as well.

"Well i guess i already briefed you with important bits, i will take my leave." Shirio and Mikio bowed in front of Iruka and walking towards their home. Iruka thinks this is just a friendly reminder for a race which will happen tomorrow. He turns back to go back to his new house. "Old man, one more thing. Don't lose." Iruka heard Shirio's word like it was a promised. "And why's that?" Iruka asked. Shirio turns around to Iruka with his eyes filled with fire within. "Because i'll be the one who will defeat you. Mark my words." Shirio stated and walked away as Mikio followed him.

Iruka let out a sigh and looked into the sky, he then heard a voice calling to him. He never heard that voice for a very long time. He turns to the R32 that he bought for his son as if the car was speaking to him. "**Iruka, this is really great car right?"** the voice resemblance of the voice that was from his past. He puts his right arm to the hood of the car and he suddenly let out a tears from his eyes. "**Harumi."**

**XXX**

**(Takahashi Household)**

Sena was watching the television in the living room, he was silent, scrolling through the channel in the tv. Sena then heard the doorbell coming from his house. He goes to the door and opens the door to see Kogami who brought a couple of books with him.

"Hey Sena, am i interrupting?" Kogami asked. Sena let out a sigh "Come in." Sena thought it was his father or his mom but it was just Kogami. Sena let him enter his house, Kogami goes to the living room and puts his book in table while Sena was grabbed a carton of milk and 2 glasses for both of them and puts the 2 glasses of milk in the table of the living room. He saw that Kogami was writing something in some books. Sena goes to him and saw a couple of car books that he brought and one math book and a red book for his Math work.

"Man, this is quite hard." Kogami exclaimed, "What is it?" Sena worried and grabbed the book that Kogami was writing. He looked at the Math question that Kogami was working on and looked at Kogami again with a disappointed face. "What?" "This is the equation that you already mastered, i told you to repeat the equation that i taught you before and the work will be easy and you wouldn't go here every now and then to teach you the things you have mastered, you idiot." Sena gave the book back to the Kogami who was embarrassed. "It just that when something came up that was hard for me, my head suddenly said. "You can't do this " so I trapped that word in my head all time." Kogami wrote the equation that he knows. "One day, confidence will be the key that you needed to reach a goal that you wanted to do. If you wanted to be strong, you have to know what you want and grab that goal. Nobody can't stop you when you have a goal that was already in mind." Kogami was silent and those words will be in his mind the whole time.

The surrounding of the house, Sena saw a couple of trophies that was in the room. His mom told him that his dad, Keisuke Takahashi was touge racer in mountains of Akagi and he also was the second in command of the Akagi's racer team called the Redsuns and surprisingly she and him met when he was in the team that was made by his uncle, Project D. Both of them were opponents and the result was dad came out victorious. After conquering Japan, his father and mom went on a couple of dates and eventually found love and getting married.

"Sena. want to go to see the race in mountains tomorrow? I heard there's one of the new rising racer in the Nagano Prefecture was going to battle this mysterious foe called "R32 Ace". it's been a while since a race is going to happen in this place." Kogami was excited, Sena chuckled as he drinks his milk. "Maybe i'll be there but i don't know if the work as a student council permit me to do so. If can't come, then sucks for me." Sena jokingly said. "If you had the time, i'll pick you up in my motorcycle, how about it?" Kogami proposed and Sena nodded in agreement.

**XXX**

**(Night)**

Shirio and MIkio came home from a long search of who they presumed "R32 Ace" and his white R32. after opening the door, they saw two people standing in front of the door. It was a woman who is wearing a yellow apron, her hair was a yellow and wearing a watch while the other was a man that had a black hair. This was aunt May and uncle Rick and guardians for Shirio and Mikio.

"Shirio, Mikio. What did i told you guys after we left the house earlier in the morning?" the woman asked them. Mikio knew this would happened to them if they don't go to school, they'll be yelled at again. "Uhm...lock the door when you go somewhere?" Shirio with a chill tone answered the questioned. "That's right but what did i told you after that?" the woman questioned him again. "Go to school?" "Yes!, go to school then why didn't you go?" The woman's voice grew louder, Shirio wasn't seem to be fazed by the loud voice of the woman while Mikio was afraid.

"Auntie, Uncle Rick. We apologized for not keeping our promise to you but Shirio and i were looking for something that was one of our father's wish before he died." Mikio trying to explained to both of them. "Huh, my brother's wish before he died? What are you two walking about?" May still confused what are they talking about. "The R32 Ace, we found him." Shirio said. May couldn't believe it, the words that his brother said when he was still alive.

"So what are you going to do then?" uncle Rick asked. knowing Shirio, he know that Shirio said that he will race it. " What else? I'll race him and put an end to father's wish." Shirio answered, May was shocked by his statement. May came up to him, grabbed his shoulders tightly. "I beg of you, please don't cut my wound even deeper. Mikio once raced in the Tsubaki line without my permission and then he got into an accident in the mountain. Are you willing to make me sad again?" May voiced her concerns but when she said that Mikio had an accident, Mikio clenched his hand tight, to him, it wasn't an accident. There was someone or something rammed his car from the back, the only "I don't want both of you to be hurt because a promise that your father made to both of you boys. The only thing that he wanted from both of you is that both of you are happy. " May said, trying to assured them not to go and fought this "R32 Ace"

"I'm sorry Auntie but i can't change my mind. I'm sorry." Shirio giving his final answer to his Aunt as he goes upstairs as Mikio followed him. May was silent for awhile but she goes back to the living room, thinking about Shirio and Mikio. She really did crappy job, taking care of both of them then Rick enters the room who was also concerned about his whole ordeal as well.

"I just don't know why they would go out of their way just to race this "R32 Ace" even sometimes i don't know what is my brother thinking as well." May was trying to think off something to call off this nonsense that Shirio is going to pull. Driving with R32 "Your brother was a respected racer in the rally circuit, that Black Subaru WRX that Shirio rode was the car that he drove when he was here and race in the mountain pass." Rick telling May who was thinking this too hard about this but then again, he couldn't blame her for worrying about them.

"My brother enjoys racing in the mountain pass but ever since that suspicious R32 past him, he wanted to meet the person who drove the car. He kept searching and searching for information about that R32 until he decided to go back to Finland. When both of them graduated to middle school, he died in due to illness." May said while looking at the family picture in the living room. It was his brother with Shirio and Mikio, smiling in the beach. "Liam entrusted me to take care of them but i failed"

"You didn't failed at all, May. both of them knew that you would disagree about racing the R32 and you are afraid the car that past your brother was a bad omen for those who encountered it but i assured you that won't happened to both of them."Rick trying to maintain or at least took out a bit of May's regret. While this was going on, Shirio was holding the door knob of the door because he heard bits of their conversation. May nodded to Rick and goes to the stairs to inform something.

"Shirio. while you're away, Hanamaru came by to see you." "Zura-chan? Why would she came here of all places? I thought she hated me." Shirio asked why Hanamaru came to his house."She said that you have another assignment that was passed by the teacher today so make sure that you did the assignment and don't say that! Both of you are good friends." she reminded him.

Shirio opened the door to his room, only to saw a couple of assignment that was in his table. It must been his auntie putting it on the table. Shirio let out the sigh after seeing so many assignment that was not finished but he needed to finish this assignment as fast as he could.

**XXX**

**Initial D : Roads Of The Sky**

**Chapter 3**

**R32 Ace Part 1**

**XXX**

**(Morning)**

Reiji's eyes opens up that he was in his bed. He rise from his bed and look at the clock, the clock was still 05:30 am. Reiji looked at his surrounding that his place was a bit of a mess. He decided to clean his room up to the bottom. After that, he goes to the bathroom to wash off his hand. He goes downstairs and he also saw that his father was sleeping in the sofa near the TV. He brought a blanket for his father who was a sleep and put it around him.

He then noticed that in the table near the TV, there was a two school application sheet. The first one is for another school that was near here but the second took him by surprise as the sheet was for Uranohoshi application. Reiji was confused why would there be two school application sheet, is he waiting for him to make decision or is he trying to see if the school was good for him? He doesn't know why because the man still sleeping on the sofa.

"Father. What are you planning?" those words scrambled around his head as he was looking for answers. His father sometimes kept something hidden from him sometimes and not telling him what it is. Reiji goes to the kitchen and started cooking food for both of them. Reiji learned a bit of cooking back from Tokyo, he started to learn how to cook because he didn't want to eat his father's cooking which was terrible in his mouth.

The smell of food starting to woke his father. Iruka opened his eyes, he looked at the kitchen and saw Reiji was preparing food for both of them. Iruka walking to the kitchen and saw what was prepared on the kitchen table. In the table, there was rice and fish already served courtesy of Reiji who made it. He sat down in the table and started eating the food that his son has cooked. Reiji also had the same breakfast as his father.

"Say, why there is two school application sheets near the tv?" he asked, Iruka laughed at Reiji which took him by surprise but he kept straight face and goes to the table to eat. "Well, why don't we make a bet then?" Iruka chuckling as he grabbed the sheet of application in front of Reiji so his son could see it very clearly.

"I hear you've been visiting one of the school that i held in my hands right now. If i could predict what school that you have visited, it would be Uranohoshi isn't?" Iruka trying to make Reiji shows a reaction which was successful as Reiji was shocked in how in the hell that his father knew where he was at. Reiji nodded to Iruka's question, Iruka put aside the application from the other school, only leaving Uranohoshi sheet the focus of the conversation.

"Let's make it a bet. Shall we?" Reiji was scared and was really concerned by the tone of his father voice. "A bet?" Reiji asked, his father really taking this seriously on him and this only just about the school and suddenly making it a bet? "There is going to be a race that will be held in the Tsubaki Line tonight and i want you to race against a blue S15 and you have to beat him." His father demanded, Reiji was even more interested in what his father was saying, a race and a S15? Heck the only car that he knew was AE86 and R32 due to commercials on TV.

"And if you beat him, you will go to Uranohoshi and met but if you lose, i'll return your R32 to the place where we bought it and you will never enter Uranohoshi high school and i will forced you to work with me." his father stated, Reiji was really didn't know why his dad did this though but he knows that he is serious about this whole thing. His father can get serious when he really means it or he want to see if his hunches are correct.

"I'll accept the challenge but i also have a bet on my own. If i win this race, you have to stop asking me to join your company. I want to decide what is best for me to do but i haven't found it yet." Reiji stated, trying to convince his father not to always pull him into his father's business. "Ok ok..i get it, i'll keep my promise same as you do to mine." Iruka assures his son, Reiji gets up from the table and ready to head outside the house.

Iruka finished his food and went to Reiji who was still wearing putting on his shoes. "It's settled, then." Reiji said. "What settled?" Iruka asked, confused. "I will win." Reiji gets up and goes outside from his house. Iruka just stands there, chuckled by Reiji's confidence on anything that he tried to do but Reiji's also sometimes very careful on not trying to get himself hurt or be any problem for his father.

"**That confidence of his is always fun to watch but it's not going to be easy for is going to be a very good introduction for you to the world where i find myself and fell for the woman i loved dearly."**

**XXX**

**(Uranohoshi)**

Shirio was walking around the school as he arrived in teacher's room, he could heard couple of students were chatting around when he arrived. Shirio didn't bother them and suddenly saw the teacher that taught him appeared, exiting the teacher's room. She's screamed because of Shirio's sudden appearance.

"Sensei, this the work yesterday when i wasn't here right?" Shirio handed her the assignment that he was meant to do yesterday. "Thank you. I see that Kunikida-san already gave it to you. She's worried about you." The teacher said, Shirio was surprised by the teacher's statement. "Really? I already told her to mind her business but i guess she's quite stubborn." Shirio jokingly said. "Next time, you should know when to balance the things in school and outside the school."

After that, Shirio then goes to the library to search for Hanamaru to thank you. Hanamaru was in the back, Hanamaru noticed that Shirio was coming as she waved at him and he waves back at her. "So what are you reading this time?" Shirio were a bit interested about what is Hanamaru was reading about. "Well i was looking at Finland actually. This country is really amazing and we could see aurora borealis there." Hanamaru showed him the picture of aurora in the sky as Shirio was amazed by the scenery of the picture of the book.

"So this is where the country of my father. Looks pretty and the place seems nice too. I never went there before." Shirio recalled, Hanamaru was questioned by what he mean by never been to Finland. "My dad said that after graduate from elementary school, he will take me and my brother to his home country but you know the rest."

Hanamaru and Shirio has been enemies ever since Gradeschool. Shirio was considered an outsider from many students in his class due to his father being foreigner. Shirio was very bad from the start as he could bully one of his classmates. The entire class hates him due to behaviour and too scared to talk back to him while Mikio, the youngest was really cheerful and respectful towards others. The teachers couldn't even tell why is the older who should be more wiser is Mikio rather than Shirio who is more of thug-like character than his younger brother.

Shirio met Hanamaru on very normal bad vs good scenario, Shirio noticed that there was money laying down on the floor and he picked it up without telling anyone in the vicinity until he saw Hanamaru who noticed the act. Hanamaru tried to tell him to returned the money to the owner but Shirio shrugs it off, didn't want to hear the girl's pouting. It turned into argument and was messy until teachers had to separate both of them. Shirio became a public villain for the school students but Hanamaru kept on coming to his side even though he always told her to stay out of his way but Hanamaru insisted and always followed him anyway. Shirio seems didn't care whatever she followed him or not but why she always followed him.

"Zura-chan, is the reason that you always followed me around is you being sorry for me?" those words was surprising came out from Hanamaru who also surprised. "What's gotten into you, all of the sudden?" Hanamaru asked, worried. "Of course not! You always like being in trouble back then. I always watching you close and if you did misguided things, i will always correct you as long as it takes for you to understand it, Naomura-kun." She let out those words to him, Shirio were surprised that Hanamaru would do that for him even though they have a quirrell in a past.

"People can change and you can also change too, Naomura-kun. I'll help you out until you've become a person that you wanted to be. Okay?" She smiled at him, Shirio face was red a bit but smiled at her words. The bell rang as it was heard by both of them, signalling Hanamaru gets up from her seat as she was going to her class.

"Zura-chan!" Shirio called out to her which she turns back to him. "What is it, Naomura-kun?" she asked, Shirio wanted to tell her about something but maybe he should save it for later. "Never mind, maybe next time." "Oh i see. Well then, see you later." She exited the library. Shirio as well gets out from the library.

**XXX**

**(Nagano Prefecture)**

**(High Flows HQ)**

Nio was working on his Silvia as the race will be happening tonight and he needs ro prepared. In the place, it was a couple of local racers in the area that was hanging around the HQ. High Flows are pretty open group and even let other racer in Nagano to tune their cars in their HQ, which gave them a very good status amongst other racers in the area if you had the money, of course. Nio didn't know what to expect fighting against an R32 but it sure will be really good one indeed.

"Nio, we need to talk about something." a sound was heard by Nio and he saw a man called out to him, the man wearing a purple polo shirt, black pants, and Under Armour shoes. He has a black spiky hair and was a bit taller than Nio. "Oh. it's you, Kanemaru. What is it?" Nio asked the man that approached him. "Why do you insist to fight a myth that was already gone? In other places, there are other worthy opponents that you could fight and they will show up anytime that you wanted them to. Why would you choose this myth that was already gone rather than the others?" Kanemaru was filled with questions why would Nio wanted to race this R32 that may not have existed.

"it does exist. It just that he disappeared into thin air before the boom that is Project D and hell even when the Legend of Akina's AE86 started, the R32 already disappeared before anyone's eyes." Nio claimed, Kanemaru fed this information to his brain but he might looked into it because maybe what Nio was blabbering about was false. If Nio is wrong, Kanemaru is here to correct him. Kanemaru continued to listening to his leader.

"According to the rumors of the "R32 Ace", the R32 did race in Tsubaki before the Legend of Akina's AE86 actually happened. The R32 rarely shows up in Tsubaki so people wouldn't know if it's actually have existed or not. This is getting weirder and weirder in the minute that i decided to look it up for myself a couple of days ago."

"If i have my own judgement on this,It's actually quite understandable that people might dismissed this rumored of "R32 Ace". it was rarely seen by other people and those who saw it probably didn't saw the full glance of the car."

Nio opened his laptop and started to typing something in the laptop. "True, but this is when things suddenly blew my mind." Kanamaru looked at Nio's laptop to see what his leader has been doing. "I've got a tip from a friend in Tokyo that a street racer came to Tsubaki to challenge the "R32 Ace"." Kanamaru was intrigued by the information that was told to him, so maybe that Nio wasn't talking a lot of crap about this R32.

"The racer actually won against R32. after that, the "R32 Ace" was never seen again by the locals of Tsubaki." Nio ended the sentence by stop scrolling the page that was given to him in his laptop. Is it pride that he held so high enough even it was one loss made him quit street racing scene? "That's interesting and all but who beat the "R32 Ace"?" Kanemaru asked as Nio scrolled down, Nio stops and saw the driver that beat it. "This might be an error but you won't believe this."

"What is it Nio? Who's the driver?" Kanemaru asked and Nio showed his laptop screen to Kanemaru who was also surprised by the revelation. A man was wearing black suit and a maroon shirt underneath the suit, his hair was dark blue.

"Ryosuke Takahashi."

**XXX**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**R32 Ace Part 2**


	4. R32 Ace Part 2

**(Flashback)**

Reiji walking around the town alone, it's after school and Reiji was simply just a normal kid who was just coming home from school but he decided that he wanted to go somewhere before he went home. Reiji was walking near the park when he spotted a couple of hooligans near the playground, he noticed that they were in different school than him, he then saw a young boy who was getting bullied by those hooligans, the boy seems didn't know how to defend himself from harm. Reiji saw the scene unfold and decided not to get involved in any physical encounter with them. Reiji walked for a bit but through his instinct, he goes back to the park where he saw the bullying was.

Then it was heard in the evening time, a couple of punches were headed that day and nobody seen the event unfold. Ten minutes has passed and Reiji was beaten really bad those hooligans in the park. Reiji suffered a bit of bruises through his body and he was lying on the ground. Reiji just smiled but the pain kept him from doing it so. "**Is this really a type of life a boy who was born with weak physical strength from birth do? Getting beaten up by hooligans in the evening while trying to be a hero? What joke."** Reiji closed his eyes. The experience of being like this is quite scary and made feel a bit lonely at time, his mother died 3 days after she gave birth to Reiji, his father was working hard as he could get his income so he sometimes always slept alone in his room even though sometimes he has nightmares in his sleep. Even though amids through those things, he manages to overcome those things without really complaining about everything that has happened to him. "**Maybe this is my life and i have to accept it no matter what."**

After a while, something feels painful coming from cheeks. It was really weird and as if something was poking him or touching his face. He felt it again as he opens his eyes slowly as he could see the sky is still in orange color, usually it would be dark and filled with stars but it wasn't. He turned his head to his left and saw a girl poking him with a stick, the girl was really pretty in his eyes. The girl has a black long hair, seems pretty innocent in his perspective but he was so surprised because it was girl and he yelled.

'Arghhhhh." Reiji gets really quickly as the black long hair also yelled, Reiji stops his yelling as well as the black haired girl and then he looked around and found two more girls, he guess that they are her friends. Another girl who has dark blue hair with a ponytail and another one who seems really interested Reiji. Reiji knew that both the black haired and the blue haired were Japanese but the other one seems different. She was different from the other two as if she wasn't from around here. She has blonde hair and was wearing a white dress and brown skirt.

"Are you okay?" As the black haired girl asked, Reiji turns around and looking for his bag, ignoring the black haired girl. When he fought those hooligans, his bags was thrown somewhere after he was already beaten up by them. Reiji kept ignoring the black haired girl and she was a bit angry at him for doing so.

"Are you listening to me?" "Shut up! I wanted to find my bag." Reiji gets up from the ground but couldn't do it because of encounter with the hooligans a while back. "You shouldn't get up, your still injured." commented the blue pony tail girl. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm used to this kind of beating. No need to feel bad about it." he answered, but the blond haired girl came up to him and brought him his bag. Reiji knew where it was and needed no help but she went out of her way to help him anyway.

Reiji grabbed the bag and looked at the girl with blond hair for a bit and pats her shoulder. This is was him saying thank you for the first time "Thanks." he said and leaving the three girls. Reiji suddenly fall after walking a couple of steps but quickly recovers from it. The blue haired girl noticed a blood spill coming from his shoes which increase her worries. "Don't be so stubborn! Lay down for a while and let me see those wounds." the girl with blue hair called out to him, Reiji didn't have any choice only to comply in this situation even if he still want to leave, the injuries could worsen.

"This one is not that deep of the wound but if not treated, the wound could became infected." The blue haired girls as she was looking at the wound, she moved her hands to Reiji's feet and began examining the feet of the boy. After buying bandages, the blue haired is wrapping the wound at Reiji's feet. Reiji felt a sting in his feet but he could take the pain. Reiji tried to get up and did it. He felt something inside his body, its not any injuries that he got from fighting a while back. It's like a new feeling of warmth and its boiling up like a steam in his body, this new feeling was really new for Reiji and it really felt nice fro some reason. "If i'm not forcing you guys but could three of you give me your names?"

" name is Kanan Matsura." blue haired girl announced herself. "i'm Dia Kurosawa. Its a pleasure to meet you." the black haired extended her hand to Reiji, offering her hand to Reiji. Reiji was a bit worried. He never touched a single female skin before it didn't stopped him extend his arm to her. Both of them shook hands, Dia noticed that his face was shying away from her as if he was really shy about shaking hands.

"N-Nice to meet you too." Reiji was a bit embarresed by this, he never really thought of having a girl as a friend before, he thought that he found a boy who was alone as well but having a girl approached was kind of new expirience for him. "Your blushing. What is it?" Dia asked, which caught him by surprised. "Is it strange that a boy to be friends with girl?" he asked. "I don't think so." a voice was heard by Reiji as he turned and saw the blonde girl replied to him. "M-M-Mari Ohara, n-n-nice meet you." She was really embarrassed meeting him, well Reiji could only guess that she really don't have any interaction with boys other than maybe her father same as Reiji didn't knew girls deep down due not having a mother.

"Nice meeting you too." He bowed to Mari and Mari bowed as well. Reiji sees the girls that he just met and began thinking of something else, something that he wanted to see and talked too. He began thinking about his mother, what if she was still alive? It still clouded his mind and he wasn't even sure himself. "Well then, we should probably get home. You as well, Reiji-kun. " said Kanan which he nodded. Kanan and her friends began leaving from the park. Reiji could ony stand still and watched them leave. Tears of water suddenly came out from Reiji's eyes. he doesn't felt any sadness or happiness, just a bit of hope for him to go on.

"Kanan Matsura, Dia Kurosawa, Mari Ohara. Those names. I'll never forget it."

**XXX**

**(Present)**

Those memories came to him like a flowing through like stream of water. Reiji opened his eyes to see the same park where he met those three girls. The park was filled with children playing in the park like playing tag and go the slides. Reiji smiled and took out something inside his shirt, it was a cereluen crystal that he found when he was a kid. It also that he found it near the beach by random and he always wore it like a necklace ever since due to it reminded him of the water in Numazu. "The park is still the same as when i left it."

He then saw a car was parked near the supermarket and suprised him for what car was parked, it was the same AE86 that he once saw in the pass years ago. The driver came out from car and goes to the supermarket to buy something. It was the time to inspect the car for himself, Reiji goes to the AE86 to see it up close. It was a coupe alright, the wheels were black and has a black ducktail spoiler. It was a first AE86 that he ever saw up close. It was beatiful machine from the 90s era and still in good shape.

"It's really rare to see a young man interested in cars." a voice broke the silence and Reiji turned around to see a man wearing a blue polo shirt, a black jeans, and new blance shoes. His hair was black. The man was in his 30s now. "I'm sorry, i just really excited to see AE86 up front." The man chuckled at the boys response, its been a while since he met someone with driving spirit in them. "Boys at your age nowadays wouldn't be interested in cars and don't know a meaning of hardwork." the man said, Reiji could also see what the man meant. In middle school, there is a group of people who are this Idol fans, Anime fans, and many more but he never met someone who intersted in cars. He also once trapped in a bit of argument with an idol fans due to Reiji critized one of the dance moves that the idol does which triggered a lot of students that are fans of idol in class. "Well people had different interest of things that they like. We can't judged people who liked different things than ours when we first encountered them." those statement was also true to the mans ears, there is no way you could define a fan of something else during first encounter same as not judging books by its cover.

"So...Do you like my 86?" the man asked and Reiji only could nod to the question. "I could tell that you are street racer by looking at your fascination about an old car. Your new here?" the man asked. " Well i was from here until my dad moved to Tokyo. I came back here to fufill a promised that i made to three of my friends." Reiji explained, The man agreed to his statement. A man has to keep his words and live through it.

"I see. Its good to have friends that you could count on, you know?" Reiji nodded to the man's statement and looked at his cereluen necklace. "By the way, do you have a car? Pretty odd considering that you don't have a car with you." "Well, i left it at home right now but i'll be taking it out for a drive tonight." Reiji claimed, the man also remembered that there is going to be a race tonight between High Flow's rising star, Nio Kosuke and this mysterious "R32 Ace." but it couldn't be this kid in front of him.

Then something beeps really loud from somewhere, it was coming from Reiji's pocket. Reiji pulled out a Pager from his pocket. "Ah crap. Would you wait for a minute? I need to see this." the man agreed to Reiji's proposal and Reiji decided to looked up something in the pager. The man was even more weirded out by the fact this boy seems really using old tech on modern age as if he was running in the 90s. Reiji puts his Pager back to his pocket. "Its my dad. I gotta get home or else. Oh yeah, i never catch your name. Mr..?" "Shinji Inui." the man gave him his name to the boy, Reiji felt he heard of that name before but it goes nowhere and couldn't figured out who he was.

"Inui-san. please forgive me but i need to go home. See ya around." Reiji quickly goes home, hoping he could make it in time. Shinji could only see the young man leaving the area as he rarely get praised by for his car. Shinji then returned to his car and went somewhere else.

**XXX**

**Initial D: Roads of The Sky**

**Chapter 4**

**R32 Ace Part 2**

**XXX**

**(Tokyo)**

**(Evening)**

In the near cafe, two people were waiting in the parking lot of the cafe. They were waiting for someone that they supposed to meet. The person also brought a car with him. It was silver BMW E92 M3 with GT-250 adjustable spoiler, the rims were in black colors, the inside of the car was also filled with this long bars on the back of the seat if looked like cage rolled in, the front bumper was retrofitted with V1 bumper. the first person was a male, he was wearing a black shirt and there is a logo of british Spitfire blazing fire a target mark on his chest. The male has dark messy hair and has yellow eyes.

**Second in Command of Team 555**

**Soichiro N****amikaze**

"Where is he? He supposed to be here by now. If he's not here, we'll miss the race in Tsubaki." Soichiro looking at his Line app where he was in the chat with someone. The person only active for a half hour and here he is, waiting for the person who are late. "Jeez, i really pissed when he is the one who promised a meet up and he didn't show up. Screw it, i'll go to his apartment myself." "Maybe they have something up and couldn't go. I heard they were visiting Honoka-chan and Izaya-san." the second one was a girl, she has a short light brown hair and wearing a white jacket with red lines on it. She wearing a bracelet on her hand.

**Former School Idol Group Member, ****µ's**

**Hanayo Koizumi**

"Maybe i should call him again. Just in case if he's sleeping in his room again then i'll drag him out." Soichiro called the person again but he then saw an yellow Mazda MX-5 Roadster NB8C parked on their left. The MX-5 had a Jetstream GT 200 body kit, the rims in the wheels were TE37, it was also installed with an Odula GT wing on the back. Both of them were confused who were driving the MX-5, both of them didn't know who drove this particular car because they never recall any of their friends using an MX-5.

The driver exited the car, only to revealed to be a girl. The girl has orange short hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt that say "Neko" on it with white color and an image of a cat smiling. She was wearing a white adidas shoes and black socks.

**Former School Idol Group Member, ****µ's**

**Rin Hoshizora**

"Kayo-chin!" Rin waved at them with joy, Hanayo then goes to the driver to hug her. They are best friends that was seperated after they already graduated from high school. Then came out another person from Rin's MX-5 who then walked towards the three of them. The person was a male at 24 years of age, he has a spiky maroon hair and he also wearing a fedora hat. He wore a black polo shirt.

**Leader of Team 555**

**Taiga Katsuyori**

Taiga and Soichiro walk towards each other as both Hanayo and Rin were watching both of them. Rin and Hanayo knew them very well and when they met up or seeing each other, sometimes it ended up on argument. "You're late. Where is your FD?" Soichiro asked, "i decided to left it at home for today, might as well brought this baby for spin for once." Taiga slaps body of the MX-5.

"Why is Rin driving an MX-5?" Soichiro asked again, curious why she drove an MX-5. If he could recall correctly, Rin never had any car during their High school year so why she had it now and never told anyone? "She and i found this baby when we searching for Rin's first car. We found it on a quite bad condition, the body was filled with holes, the tires and suspension were gone as well. Luckly, the engine still intact in the hood. We asked the dealer if he is willing to sell the body. He agreed and Rin and i split the money 50/50 to bought this thing here." Soichiro listening to the story while Hanayo and Rin was still talking.

"We restored the MX-5 with the help of Izaya's Kogaretsu Garage. but Rin gets an idea that she wanted me to help her to drive this thing. She also wanted me to show her how drifting works. I was worried at first but i believed in her so i trained her with this MX-5." Taiga answered. "So...How did it go?" Soichiro asked again. Taiga chuckled and stares at the MX-5 "If you are me, then the appareance of the car will give you the answer." Taiga answered back and Soichiro chuckled. Of course, she could drift this thing if she was taught by him.

"Alright, I'll go in back. I shall observed how she has progressed in your way of teaching. Hanayo, we'll be leaving for Tsubaki now" Soichiro goes to his car as well as Hanayo who heard his call. "Taiga-kun, is it really okay for Rin-chan to drive?" Hanayo was worried for both of her friends. Taiga didn't listen to her and enters the MX-5. Rin gave her a thumbs up, reassuiring her best friend to count on her. All of them began moving with Rin's MX-5 in the front and while Soichiro's BMW was in the back. The four of them will reunited with a familiar face that they knew long ago.

**XXX**

**(Night)**

Reiji was in his R32, Reiji still unsure of himself that he wanted to race this already expirience racer from Nagano. Reiji took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and focus on. Iruka gets out from the house to check up on him, Iruka felt that he wasn't ready but Reiji's determination says otherwise, the confidence and the look on his face is the same as his mother. "Hey kid."

"Father, i was just warming up the car for the race. What are you doing here?" Reiji was offered a glass of water by his father which he grabbed and drink it. "Loosen up, will ya? You looked like that your balls going to drop any second now." Iruka joked around which Reiji chuckled a bit, almost dropping the glass of water that he still drinking. Reiji gave the glass back to Iruka. "One more thing, you need to talk to 2 people name Shirio and Mikio. they're the ones that told me about the race. Don't piss your pants when driving, you feel me?"Iruka told him and he nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the advice, i'll make sure to remember that, captain obvious. I'll be going now." Reiji jokingly answered his father's antics and turns on the engine and the R32 headlights lit up. He then drove the R32 out to the Tsubaki.

Iruka looked at the Reiji's R32 as it leaves his sight, Iruka then looked to the sky and smiling. "**How are you going to fought your first test? Will you fall or will you rise? The only answer that you will receive in this world is the road that you rode on. I'm really intersted how will you fall or how will you fight this foe. I will patiently wait for the end result."**

**XXX**

**(Tsubaki line)**

**(Fourth Checkpoint)**

The people started to gathered around the place in waiting for the race to occured. Some people were locals who were racing fans and some wanted to see the fun. Amidst those people, Taiga and his friends were in front of the guardrails. They already parked their cars in the parking lot near them, they also hear chatter in the radio that Team High Flows and Nio already arrived on the starting line. They were interested in this race due to wanting to see Nio Kosuke's prowness of racing. Taiga and Soichiro has heard a couple of stories of his talents so this is their first expirience watching Nio Kosuke's skill up close.

"Taiga-kun, who do you think will win in this match? I've heard that Nio's opponent will be Skyline GTR R32." Hanayo asked, Taiga wasn't sure about this though due to not knowing the talent of Nio's S13. The S13 is easily the best choice for the mountain passses. A lot of people used S13 because it was rear-wheel drive and easier skids in the mountains but he was puzzled by the fact of a racer used an GTR R32 in the mountain passes. "I don't know yet. S13 models are really an icon in drifting culture in the mountains and heck even the drifting circuit but i had this hunch that this R32 is different than your everyday R32."

"What made you said that?" Soichiro was curious what was on Taiga's head while Rin was observing the checkpoint and suddenly saw a light glimerring in the hillclimb of the road. "Guys, i think someone coming from this direction." Rin shouted and made Taiga and the others turnd their backs. They saw what could be an unbeliavable sight to behold. The white R32 is here. The R32 taillights turn red and the car started to skids and drifted through the hairpin section and made it. Everyone was in awe and in confusion, what the hell did they just saw right now? A R32 drifting before their eyes? How did it do that?

"Oui… did anyone saw that?"

"That has to be a powerslide, an R32 canno drift like that at all."

"I saw the tailights went red behind him, it has to be a drift."

Everyone was chattering even more about the R32 while Taiga and the others were stunned by the action that was shown to them. Taiga and Soichiro had was shaking for a bit, they were having chills in their body as well as Hanayo and Rin. Taiga now became unsure how this race will turn out after seeing the scene just now.

"**Touge racing sure gives you unexpected surprises, huh Izaya-san?"**

**XXX**

**(Tsubaki Line)**

**(Starting Line)**

Team High flows already arrived with Nio waiting on "R32 Ace", a lot of people were waiting on the race that will enveloped in this pass. Kanemaru was discussing some stuff with the mechanics. The people were excited to see the race. Its been a while since another prefecture came here and fought against them so people are excited to seeing a battle for such a long time.

On the crowd, Sena and Kogami was watching from the sideline. They were waiting for the race to happen. Sena was observing the S13 that Nio had. The driver already had expirience and the car was pretty good for downhill. His uncle told him that the AE86 coupe was also a good choice due to it's pedigree in rally racing. Sena still didn't know who will the S13 guy will face.

"Hey Kogami, i wanted to ask you something. Its about the race." Sena asked, Kogami turned back to Sena who were afraid how fast Kogami turn around whe he saw

"Oh. i didn't know you became interested in tonight's race. Some say when a Takahashi asked someone or interested about in one of the races, this race will turn out to be a good one." hearing that, Sena could only just sigh. The Takahashi name was really popular now due to his father's racing career and his uncle's brilliance way back before. Sena was gratful for his father and uncle success but it made him only to be remembered as Keisuke Takahashi's son, he wanted make his own stories rather than be in the shadow of father and uncle.

"So who's going to race the S13?" Sena asked. "I heard it's a GTR Skyline R32 and the person who rode the car apparently an Ace as well." Kogami answered though he was puzzled why the racer used an R32. Sena was shocked upon hearing this, an R32 on downhill? This either a joke of the century or the guys is plainly confident on the specs of the R32. From behind, he felt a bump from behind his back. He turned to see Mikio who was on the floor and Shirio who was still standing up.

"Are you okay?" Sena extended his hand to Miko who gladly accepted and stands up with Sena's help. "Sorry to bump into you but could me and my brother be up front with you as well? " Shirio asked. "By all means. if you want any drinks, here ya go." Sena goes to ice chest that was near him and grabbed a two bottles of cold water and gave it to the Shirio and Mikio.

"Everyone! The R32 is here!" that shout made everyone began looking at the road, wanting to see the R32. Sena and Kogami was looking as well as the Naomura brothers. It has arrived. The R32 has arrived and people were buzzing about it. People were still skeptical about the R32 being in a downhill. R32 wasn't made for mountain passes but racing circuits all the time, the R32's understeer also became a huge factor as well due to R32's weight. R32 parked in front besides Nio's S13 Silvia. All of the people wanted to see who is this 'R32 Ace" really is. The door to the GTR opened only to revealed Reiji who's driving the car.

"Reiji?" both Sena and Kogami were stunned by this and quickly goes to his side, Shirio and Mikio also go with them due to why this person drove that R32. he wanted to confirm something so he goes to Reiji's side. " Reiji? What the hell man? I never thought that you are getting in the racing bizz. What the hell are you doing out here?" Kogami asked his friend. Meanwhile, Nio was a bit surprised by his appareance, he thought he should be older not younger.

"I'm here because i was told by my father that i had to race an S13 and also rendezvous with two people name, Shirio and Mikio. That's all, i guess." Reiji exclaimed. "My name is Shirio and this is Mikio, my little brother." Reiji then saw Shirio and Miko were standing in front of his R32 while Shirio and Mikio raising their hands. "I see, my dad said i have to beat this S13 guy in your request right?" Shirio nodded to the question, Shirio was in shocked what he means by "dad". This is the son of the old man that he met with the R32 it has to be him. "Are you the R32 Ace's son?" those words made Reiji turn around. "R32 Ace? What the hell are you talking about?" those words immediately didn't disappoints him but made him curious even more. People could claim themselves an "R32 Ace" for fame but couldn't back their words up but this guy who denied being called like that came here by a request from his father.

"Don't worry. Even though i'm not what you can called an Ace, i'll beat this guy for you." the confidence in Reiji's voice even convienced Shirio that this is the one that he was looking for not his father, Mikio determined to see what Shirio has been telling him are true about this particular R32 is the one who overtake their father in Tsubaki Line. Kogami was impressed by the shocking revalation that his friend are doing racing in mountains again and maybe he could made a buck out this as well. "**Reiji, if you're racing, that must mean the injury that you sustained from the accident has finally healed itself. Are you really back at full strength?**" Sena looking at Reiji carefully. Though he was concerned about Reiji's injuries back when they were middle schoolers, he knows when Reiji is given a call to fight, he is the one to always make the first move.

Reiji then looked at the Nio's Silvia S13 which he took interest in. "**Oh.. the car seems fast. So that's an Silvia S13 huh?"** Reiji observed the car and then he looked at the driver. "I have been waiting for you to show up." Nio's voice made Reiji looked to him. Nio was still convienced that this is not the real deal but an imposter doing the work but he brought the white R32 so he couldn't tell this is the guy or not. "I see, well thank you for waiting for me. I need to eat first before doing this. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize for basic human behaviour, what you name kid?" Nio asked the boy, Reiji started to scratching his head. "My name is Reiji Shiromu, 18 years old." he announced himself. "I shall remember your name. My name is Nio Kosuke. So let's get this race started then." Nio asked and Reiji couldn't agree more. Both of them entered their cars. Both cars are side by side, waiting for the signal to race to begin. A man came up to both cars, holding a radio. He then radioed to all of the checkpoints.

"First Checkpoint, ready?"

"**All set."**

"Second Checkpoint?"

"**Waiting and ready."**

"Third Checkpoint?"

"**Looks good here."**

"Fouth Checkpoint?"

"**Ready when you are."**

All of the condition has been met and the race was about to begin. "All right! I'll start the countdown."

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go"

Both car lauched from the start as the car was head to head and people started cheering. Some cheered for the S13 while some even though unfamiliar with the R32, they still cheered him on. The S13 was ahead of the R32 and both cars entered the battle of the mountain pass.

Nio shifted to third gear and S13 goes forward really fast while in the back, Reiji was impressed by the car that he was racing. The S13 waste no time with him and decided to go faster, leaving him behind. "That S13 is amazing, he just went in the straight line so fast but if a car can go fast no matter what, then you can do it too. Right, R32?"

**Cue theme: Back On The Rocks**

Both car sees a corner coming up as both steps on the brakes and heel toe both of the pedal and the S13 made out from the corner as R32 did the same. Nio still looking back at the R32 and he smiled as the S13 goes faster in front. Reiji also smiled and he pushed the car to 3rd gear and the engine began roaring through the mountains.

**XXX**

**Initial D: Roads of The Sky**

**Chapter 5 **

**R32 Ace Part 3**

**XXX**


	5. R32 Ace Part 3

Reiji were observing S13 movement from the back, he could overtake him right now but he was curious how the S13 perform because this is the first time that he saw a new car for a while. The only car that he gets to know is a GTR, MX-5,AE86 and couple of foreign badge such as Ford and Porsche. He has never seen an S13 before and he was astonished by it. Reiji looked at the speed meter, it was already 120 KM.

"**Seems the car still in good shape so far, S13 guys seems to be doing pretty well too but let's add a little bit of pressure eh?** In his mind, Reiji wanted to kick it up a notch. They are approaching the upcoming hairpin and the people were watching as they saw both cars speeding up.

"Here they come, S13 is in the lead and the R32 is behind." one of them shouted, Nio seeing the corner, he then hit the brakes as the red lights of the S13 lit up and he turns the gear from the 4th to 3rd gear and spins the wheel of the car and drifted around the hairpin. "That's amazing drift right there." the crowd was loving every minute of it, it has been quite a while since a opponents coming to the pass and battle with each other.

The R32 drifts around the corner, the people that were seeing this was unbelievably shocked everyone that was watching. They just witnessed an R32 drift, everyone was shocked seeing the R32 in sight. Reiji shifted to the 4th gear and the R32 began speeding up really fast, enough to be in S13's tail. Nio was shocked as to the sudden speed that the R32 produced. He was sweating a bit also."**Woah, what an acceleration. For a kid like him, it's not easy to use the R32 at the get go. The car is heavy and a brick but this kid seems to be familliar with it no it's bonding with him." **

The sound of the skidding of both cars was heard from the checkpoint, the people were excited as both cars are began closing to the checkpoint closer and closer. S13 and the R32 arrived as huge amount of people were cheering on.

"Go! S13."

"Don't lose! R32."

Both of the cars has finally left the checkpoint. Reiji was still carefully observing his opponents movement but he can't just go in front that easily or he will be blocked. Reiji kept his speed at 120 KM but the speed slowly creep up to 125 KM. both cars were approaching a left corner and both hit their brakes and turned their wheel to the left and both cars disappeared after going through the corner.

**XXX**

**(Tsubaki line)**

**(Starting Line)**

"**This is the first checkpoint, both cars are already passed. The S13 in the lead but the R32 kept pressuring him from behind. That R32 driver sure is quite amazing even though this is the first time showing up here, he seems like a person who has monitored and knew this course like it was his playground. "**

The voices of the walkie talkie was heard and everyone looked to Sena,Kogami,Shirio and Mikio who were enjoying their drinks together. Shirio drinks his water bottle as his brother and two strangers that he never met before, forming a circle and the radio that Kogami had was placed in the circle as they were listening in the chatter.

"So let me get this straight, both of you are R32 Ace's friends?" his little brother, Mikio was asked to Sena and Kogami who nodded to their question. "Yeah, both of us go way back with him but i never really strike him as a guy liking using a brick to race." Kogami was kind of surprised that Reiji would use a circuit race car to drive in the mountain. "A brick?" Both Shirio and Mikio were confused in what Kogami were saying.

"It means that GTR models have really heavy body and is really punishing the drivers with understeer problems due to weight. My dad had a rival in Myogi who also used a GTR and he saw the guy straight out lost control during a hairpin and hit a guardrail." Sena explained to this two and both of them understood. "R32 aren't meant for mountain passes anyway." Sena speaking the truth about the R32's weakness.

Shirio clenching his water bottle, Reiji and his R32 might be not the one he is looking for. It might be someone else or maybe another car that might he have seen because he was sleepy in the car with his father that day. "But if Reiji can controlled the machine and the car itself, then both of them can become stronger." those words that was spoken by Sena quickly rose his speculation that Reiji is the R32 Ace that he was looking for. He just hope that this is the one.

**XXX**

Nio looked to the rear view window and saw that the R32 is still on his trail. Nio still kept his composure and tried to strategize his next move. Reiji noticed there are going to be another corner coming up. Both cars moved their steering wheel to the left and goes through the corner. Reiji pushed it to the 4th gear and goes to the left lane when Nio's on the right. "This is insane, the kid wanted to go left side in that speed. Are you insane? There is a hairpin coming up in ."

Reiji isn't faze but he wanted to try something. "**The hairpin is coming up. if I sided my R32 with him, then he might steer his S13 much more to the right due to the body. I'll use it and try to create an opening in the hairpin."** both of them are headed to the hairpin. Reiji hits the brakes as well as Nio at the same time, both changed their gear to and both of their cars were drifting side to side. Reiji is trying to pressure the Nio to move more to the right side by using R32 body, trying to slip inside Nio's S13 but Nio won't budge and still keeping the S13 drifting not to much on the right so that the R32 couldn't past him during the drift.

"**Come on, just go to the right a bit more and I'll be taking your spot."**

"**You got guts kid, pressuring me with your car but i won't let you pass me."**

After the drift, both cars were side by side but S13 took the lead again, Reiji couldn't believe that his strategy failed but he still has many surprises in store for Nio who was still leading for now. Reiji was wondered about something since the beginning of this race, how much Horsepower that S13 had? It's like he was going slower when approaching the corner while S13 is faster on the corner but he doesn't have the problem on straights against the S13, he began puzzling how and then it hit him. "**I see, so this S Series are faster in corners. I get it, I'll will have to enter the hairpin and corner a bit faster so i could pressure him during hairpin cornering and my exit during corner have to be faster than before."**

The people simply was amazed by both racers but everyone was still thinks that the S13 will win because of the mountains are what made the S13 popular among other street racers. They are quite cheap back in the day and better in the streets due to being light and many could drift with it very easily rather than the R32 that was heavy. This battle conclusion will ring about awakening of a distorted legend.

**XXX**

**Initial D: Riders of The Sky**

**Chapter 5**

**R32 Ace Part 3**

**XXX**

Ryota was in the garage of the area of Numazu, he was working on his car in the garage alone. He also heard the chatter of the walkie talkie on the race frequency as working on his car. He then heard a couple of footsteps coming and he turned to see a man. The man was wearing a mechanic outfit and his age was 45 years old. His hand was stain oil even Ryota could smell it.

"How's the car going?" the man asked Ryota who was coming back to working on his car. "The car still in stock but i think you don't need to really on Horsepower on mountain passes correct?" Ryota asked and the man nodded. Ryota closed the hood of the car and he took a few steps back. He was looking at the car that he had worked on.

It was an AE86 Trueno sprinter 2-door Coupe, the rims were Watanabe RS8, the muffler was also changed to the racing muffler. Though the car looks good, Ryota sensed that he wasn't ready to use this car yet but maybe he will test it someday but not right now. "So what do you think about the car that i gave you?" the man asked. "Well I never drove it so I can't give my thoughts about the car."

"Well why don't you try it tonight? I heard the Tsubaki line is very quiet tonight, why don't you use the car and try it on the mountains?" the man proposed this but even though it seems reasonable to try it out, Ryota still wasn't confident racing with this car. Ryota then went out from the garage.

"Hajime-san. Do I really think I have what it takes?" Hajime was confused of what the boy is saying to him. Ryota and Hajime were like acquaintance, Hajime was a friend of his uncle who owns a bicycle shop in Okinawa and also was a talented racer in the rallying scene back in the days. Ryota's uncle said that help Ryota with his new car which is an abandoned AE86 coupe, lying on the back of Hajime's shop. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Hajime asked which Ryota trying to answer but then was halted by the sound of his phone.

He grabbed the phone to see who was calling him, it was his uncle calling him. He picked up the phone and answer. "Hello uncle. How's Okinawa?" he asked and the man's voice from the phone chuckled a bit. "**We are fine here. So as i promised, that AE86 is yours. Take care of it and don't you start any trouble on your school."** the uncle reminded him which Ryota understood that he was a troublemaker in middle school.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'll adjust to the environment." Ryota assures his uncle. "**Don't become like your father."** those words are the only thing that he will always remember in his life, never become like his father. He hangs up the phone and turns his back to Hajime who was watching him, hearing the words. "I'll probably tell you about this later, see ya later Hajime-san."

The boy left Hajime and Hajime then turns back to the garage and turns on the light to see the AE86 the man can feel that the car is emitting an aura of that can be described as "Unnatural". Hajime suddenly felt chills coursing through his body as if he was scared of this AE86. "**Everytime i see this car, it felt like a dangerous creature was lurking behind me like the car was alive. How in the hell that Nakajima wanted me to help him to master this AE86?"**

**(Junkyard)**

Okunami was smoking outside the junkyard, sitting a top of a hood of the car, lighting up his cigarettes as he looked to the sky and saw a very beautiful sky, it was filled with stars which is very good as he could smile looking at the stars above. He then heard footsteps coming and he saw Iruka who was wearing a white shirt.

"Hello old man, death haven't come for you yet?" Iruka jokingly said to Okunami who laughed it off. "Your still had that mouth of yours intact, I thought someone had already cut it out from your body." Okunami fired back at Iruka but he doesn't care and goes to Okunami side. Both of them sat at the top of the hood of the car as they saw the stars.

Iruka was looking down at something and quite silent than before, making Okunami worried for him. Iruka lose something very important to him and was still dealing with it till this day. Okunami peaked at what Iruka was looking at, he saw a photo of Iruka, Okunami, and also a woman who was holding a baby in the bed of a just smiled at the photo but it's smile of sadness in his heart.

Okunami pats Iruka in the back who immediately came back from staring at the photo. "Sorry, I just phased out all of the sudden." Okunami also noticed that Iruka puts his photo away from Okunami but he understood and could relate to Iruka's has been through. "Look kid. I know you've been through a lot since you were children so don't lie to me when you clearly miss her." Okunami words punched through Iruka facade but he ignores Okunami, Okunami doesn't want to bring any of this up again because it already happened multiple times before he was tired about the whole thing.

"So your son is taking up the mantle of the "R32 Ace" huh?" Iruka nodded to those questions and proceed drinking his can of coffee. "You do realize that you and Harumi are the ones that created the GTR that your son is driving, correct? So why didn't you tell him that R32 is your car?" Okunami asked why he didn't tell his son about this. After he finished drinking his can, he puts the can beside him. "Does it matter? He's going to find out eventually if I speak too much about the thing and besides, if he fails, then he doesn't deserve the car anyway."

Okunami was really has no idea what was Iruka thinking, Iruka could have told him a bit about the track of Tsubaki but he didn't. Was it a test for Reiji to overcome or Okunami wanted him to find his own rhythm of racing? What does Iruka have in his mind?

**XXX**

**(Tsubaki Line)**

**(Third Checkpoint)**

**Cue theme: Drivin' Crazy**

Both cars still in the same position at the first checkpoint, R32 is still on the back while Nio's S13 is in front. Reiji saw upcoming corner as he clutch kicked and turn the steering wheel to the left and the Nio noticed that the R32 growing closer and closer through his side, Reiji was also struggling to go upfront but after exiting the corner, he only manage to be side by side with Nio's S13 as they both battle for the first position.

"**This is kid is everything that I expected. This a race, it boils down to this. Show me that you could pass me kid!"** Nio was fired up and changed his gear to 4th gear as well as Reiji. Both of them were side by side and struggling, they both enter the right corner and the Nio's S13 made sparks during touching for one cm but both manages to exit the corner without both of them losing control. Both of them were entering left corner and both of them went through. Both of them still side by side until R32 gain a bit of speed and it was going to overtake Nio but another right corner was coming up. Both of them hits the brakes and change their gears to 3rd gear and both went to the left corner.

But Nio then took the inside lane quickly before Reiji could even react faster, earning Nio the first place again. Reiji was behind again and was still in the back, he then saw an opportunity on the upcoming in the corner. The corner was wide and had a potential for him to overtake Nio from the outside or Nio will make a mistake and made the opening in the inside.

Both of them coming into the corner. Both of them breaks and both car slides through the corner. Nio was really pressured by the R32 as the car was getting closer and closer. They are approaching a hairpin turn. Nio brakes but he made a wrong calculation and braking too early through the course. "**Shit, because I was too busy focusing something from behind that I forgot about this hairpin! Dammit all!" **Reiji seized the opportunity and turned to the right lane, the people were going crazy. Reiji used the opening in the right lane. "The R32 is going inside, what the hell is S13 doing?" one of the people said.

Reiji took the inside but Nio trying to cut him off from the outside but it proves to be useless as Reiji finally took the lead for the first time in this race. All of the people were shocked and in disbelief, an R32 that is capable of downhill racing in the mountains. Reiji then saw that the S13 began slowing down, is he actually giving up? Nio was amazed and still couldn't believe he has lost even though there is one more checkpoint to go but he decided that overtake in the hairpin earlier is a nail in the coffin. He let out a sigh.

"**I can see why those data told me that you are dangerous or rather...your pretty cool yourself, Reiji Shiromu."** Nio smiled as he saw the R32 began leaving his sight. "**He gave up. I already did objective, returning home."** Reiji thinks to himself, he could probably talked to Shirio and Mikio but he was tired after the racing.

**XXX**

**(Tsubaki Line)**

**(Fourth Checkpoint)**

"**This is the third checkpoint, S13 is slowing down. I repeat the S13 has retired from the race."**

All of the people were still watching including Taiga and others, they were watching the road for lights of the car and they saw a light coming from the road, they saw the R32 coming as the people were still shocked and couldn't believe what they saw as well. As the R32 drifts around the hairpin. Taiga was smiling and they also spotted the S13 slowing down and stops near the hairpin.

"With this, a lot of people will come here and see that R32 in action. This is going to be interesting to watch." Soichiro began thinking of what will others react to this news. "That R32 is emitting such a powerful aura nyaa. But there is something I have been thinking for quite a while." those which made the whole group turned their attention to Rin. "The aura felt familiar to someone I once knew but it felt so different."

"Now that you mentioned it, the R32 driver aren't supposed to drive like that in mountain lanes. Usually, R32 drivers are at a disadvantage in downhill races due to ATTESA-ETS system installed in the R32, that's why a lot of people would rather use the R32 on uphill race. But this is a rare occurrence when the R32 is the superior one on the downhill. The only one who knew how to drift a GTR is Hojo-senpai and.." Hanayo was thinking about this whole thing until she stops and Taiga,Soichiro, and Rin was surprised that Hanayo were giving this file of information out of her mouth.

"Is there something wrong?" Hanayo asked as she felt uncomfortable stares looking at her right now. "Bit by bit, your becoming Team 555's Strategist." Taiga chuckled in which Hanayo was scratching her head. "Izaya-san also asked us to do a survey on this race as well. Now we know the reason why he wanted us to be here, to witness another prodigy just like him." Soichiro stated with surprised. Taiga just saw how much talent that R32 driver is. He may outwitted one of the well known teams from Nagano but he could sense that he was still a beginner but a beginner that knew his own area in which made Taiga even more interested in who is driving that white R32 Skyline.

"**R32 Ace, Who are you?"**

**XXX**

**(Reiji's Home)**

Reiji came back to his home as he parked his R32 besides the house. He turned off the car after parking it and getting out from the car. Reiji twirling his keys around using his finger but then he saw another footstep was coming. Reiji looked behind to only to see a woman wearing a shirt and long pants. Reiji was confused by this because he never seen this woman before, the woman then checking out the wheels to the R32 as if she was mechanic of it. The woman had a Brown hair and was very beautiful woman.

"Hey! That's my car." Reiji shouts which the woman head turned to him. But the woman asked Reiji to come here and take a look. Even though he was embarrassed, he was walking towards her slowly and then the woman began to speak. "The car is still in great shape though I recommend you check the suspension and settings on the car. R32 is like a broken PS2 controller." Is this Woman serious? A Broken PS2 controller? What is she talking about the car or something else in particular? "When you turn using your analog stick to turn on the corner, the car suddenly unresponsive to the steering wheel and went to the place that is the antonym to the way you wanted that created…" the woman gave an explanation until "Understeer." the voice of Reiji caught her off guard and she was smiling.

"Thank you very much. Mrs…" Reiji forgot that he hasn't asked her name yet which made the woman giggled a bit. "You can call me Miki-san if you like." The woman replied. "Ok, Miki-san." Reiji complied. The woman then stands up and he heard a door opening which Reiji turned his head to the door. Iruka came out from the door and came up to Reiji who was looking at car. "Come on, get inside or you'll get cold." Iruka reminded and Reiji nodded and he turned his head back to where Miki was before but she wasn't there. Reiji was confused or is he talking to himself? It was really weird.

"What's wrong? It seems like you have seen a ghost." Iruka was checking with his son's behaviour. "No it's nothing. Just a breeze in the wind." Reiji assured that everything is alright which Iruka just went back to his house. Reiji was still troubled by who was that woman is or why she helped him even though he doesn't know her? Maybe he was thinking too hard. He then goes back to his house to rest his body and mind.

**XXX**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 6**

**Catching Up To Do**

**XXX**


	6. Catching Up To Do

Bold Text: Thoughts and Phone Calls

Times New Roman: use of English words and sentences (Just pretend in your mind that they are speaking in japanese. if i have mistake in making this story, please don't kill me. I'm just write for fun)

**XXX**

**(Flashback)**

Reiji was in the school, just standing in the table of a class. He was alone while other kids were talking to each of their friends. Reiji was a bit of a loner and doing things alone as if he didn't like to be interrupted. Reiji was reading a comic book until someone accidentally bump into his table. "Sorry about that." the boys said, apologizing to Reiji. Reiji giving an ok look the boy. Reiji then goes back to his reading. He wanted to make friends but from their point of few, he looks a bit intimidating so it didn't surprised that people were to avoid him. It's really common knowledge by people not to approach people who had intimidating face.

After school, Reiji was walking to the exit until he saw those three girls that helped him. Kanan,Dia, and Mari. Reiji kept walking and walking, hoping that those three didn't notice anything but Kanan saw Reiji and she seems surprised that he was here. Kanan and the others also saw Reiji and goes up to him. "Hey, Reiji-kun. I didn't know that you are in this school." Kanan said with a surprised tone.

"I didn't believe either. By the way, why are you guys just standing around for? Shouldn't the three of you went home?" he asked. "Well, the three of us are struggling with our studies in our class so I suggested that the three of us studied together back at my home." Kanan explained to him which Reiji gets it. "What are the three of still lacking on? I never knew that three beautiful girls would struggle in any subjects." Reiji said without knowing what it really meant to the girls, Reiji just letting out the fact that he saw and process into his head. Reiji noticed the three girls were blushing a bit by his words.

"Well, i kind of lacking in social studies lessons." Kanan claimed. "Don't worry, both of us are in the same boat then." Reiji said. "How about you, Dia-san? What are you lacking?" his gaze turned to Dia and answered "I was struggling on Math." Reiji nodded as he understood that math is quite hard for a lot of people so he can relate. He then turned his gaze to Mari but she couldn't speak to him because he was really scary but upon seeing those scary eyes, she could see that he is someone considerate of others and will listen to their problems.

"Are you okay? Letting me know your problem won't hurt you at all." the three girls were stunned by the sudden english that he used, it clearly not sounded like a force english voice that those three had heard in class well except for Mari anyway but as if he was really fluent with the language itself. Reiji used English in to persuading Mari to talk to him. "I have a problem with history." Mari answered but didn't use any english and Reiji was okay with it, he finally convinced Mari to talk with him and her posture also indicates that she wasn't anymore but she didn't use of english but he's fine with it at least she answered him.

He then turned around to Dia and Kanan who was still stunned hearing english sentence coming out from him. "Did I say something wrong?" Reiji was confused by the sudden silence from Dia and Kanan. "Your english is amazing, how do you speak english like that?" Dia was amazed by this. "I learned how to speak pretty much from movies that I have watched over the years which is used english languages . That's how I learn to speak english." Reiji said as he was scratching his head. "I think it's not really something that i should be proud about." "It's not true." Mari's words was suddenly heard by Reiji which took Reiji by surprise.

"I think so as well, not many people could learn english as fast as fluent as you do." Kanan said in amazement which Reiji was just didn't know how to react to. We was weirded out by this three but he decided to just went along with it "Oh i see, i guess it's pretty good skill to have then if it makes you guys so amazed by it." he was blushing a little but it also made him feel the same way when he first met the three of them.

"Anyway, see you later." Reiji wanted to leave but Kanan holds his hand which he was confused by. "What is it, Kanan-san?" Reiji turned his head and asked. "Well i was thinking that maybe you could come too." his eyes widened, hearing those words quickly light up his eyes. He grabbed both of Kanan's hands. " I would be glad to."

Both of Dia and Mari were watching from behind. "It seems that we found another friend, is it okay for you?" Dia looked at Mari who smiled and nodded to Dia's answer. "No, I wouldn't mind another one."

**XXX**

**(Present)**

Reiji opens his eyes, to which he was in his room. He gazes to the clock and it was still 04:39 am in the morning. He went downstairs, he is still yawning until he catches something fallen before him, it was Iruka. His first reaction was immediately to help him up. "Is this really thing i need to see a morning, a middle aged man fell to the floor?" he picked him up around the shoulder and put him on the sofa. He must have overworked again on his design.

Iruka slowly opening his eyes to see that his son has prepared him a tea. "Drink it, so that your feel refreshed." Iruka turns to the voice which is his son wearing a tracksuit and was going out for a jog. Reiji leaves the house, Iruka was standing there and he took a sip of the tea from the cup. It was really good until Iruka's phone started ringing. He stared at the numbers on his phone, he doesn't recognize it.

"**Who's this?"** he answered the phone, "**It's been a while, Iruka." **that voice, he remembered that voice. "**Ryosuke Takahashi."**

**XXX**

Reiji was jogging around the city in the morning, he felt the breeze of cold wind while the sun is still hasn't shown up yet. He took the steps to the old temple above. He spotted someone who was walking down from the stairs. It was Kanan Matsura, his childhood friend. She hadn't noticed him yet but Reiji jogging up while Kanan jogging down.

When they met side by side, both of them didn't respond to each other and Kanan just kept walking forward. Reiji didn't mind it and just walking up until the footsteps down began to stop. Reiji turned his head back and saw Kanan were gazing at him. She might have it all figured out, she must have known him.

"You looked like someone that i knew, are you new here?" Kanan said, not recognizing who he is. Well the last time Kanan saw him, he was still skinny but he has something that might clear her memories. The cerulean crystal that he had, he took out the crystal from his neck and showed it to her. Her eyes were surprised and couldn't believe it.

"I'm home, Kan…" before he could finish his words, Kanan quickly hugs him. Reiji didn't know what to do with the situation that he was in. if people saw him with a girl like this, they will think of rumors for him. Reiji then could hear something coming from Kanan, he looked down and she saw that her eyes are filled with tears.

"You Idiot! Do you know how long the three of us is waiting for you to return?" Kanan's word was really made Reiji felt a bit guilty. From her voice, she was waiting for him for a long time. Reiji decided not to say anything, keeping quiet. He looked at the sun rising besides both of him and Kanan, this the sunrise that he used to remember back when he was in Numazu. He found Kanan but can he found 2 more of his friends where he met

"**Dia, Mari. Where are you guys now?"** thought Reiji as he still patting Kanan's head until she stops crying. He doesn't know what has been going on in Numazu and what happened to his friends in Numazu. What happened to Dia,Kanan, and Mari while he was studying in Tokyo all these years?

**XXX**

**Initial D: Roads of The Sky**

**Chapter 6**

**Catching up To Do**

**XXX**

Reiji and Kanan were sitting down, looking at the sea from their view. She grabbed a two bottle of water and gave one of them to Reiji. Reiji felt a bit awkward around her and such, she has the same hair as she does when they were children but Reiji seems concerned about and where is Dia and Mari is now.

"Kanan-san, can I ask you a question?" He asked his friend which she nodded, meaning that she will answer him truthly. "Where is Dia and Mari anway? I was hoping to run up to them in the streets but I never saw them ."

"Dia, she is now studying in Uranohoshi High School. She is quite busy herself as she is a student council now." Kanan explained. Reiji just chuckled because Dia would be a great student council but her stricter side may be a little bit too much for her own good.

"I'm not surprised, she was kind of strict but i guess that's one of her charms." he chuckled as well as Kanan. "How about you, Kanan? Do you study in Uranohoshi too. "Reiji asked the girl that he was considered a friend. "I do, but I'm taking care of my father's business for a while due to fractured bone."

"I see. by the way, do you know one of my friends. Their names are Kogami Sakumoto and Sena Takahashi." Reiji asked. Reiji was drinking his water and placed it on his left side.

"Well, when i was still in class,Kogami and I knew each other because we're classmates. I've heard of Sena Takahashi before but I never met him." Reiji was surprised that Kogami and Kanan knew each other, it was a miracle that Kogami and Kanan were classmates. She took a drink from the bottle until Reiji said "Kanan-san, where is Mari right now?" Kanan suddenly stops which Reiji knew that signalled trouble, Kanan gets up and took a few steps forward while Reiji followed her.

"Kanan-san, do you know where is Mari's school is?" Reiji asked her, demanding an answer. She points her finger the sea. "Right now, she is studying abroad." she answered, Reiji didn't know what happened to the three of them when he left Numazu but he could give Reiji the answer he was looking for. Reiji's eyes were a bit saddened but he doesn't want to lose hope on meeting Mari again but the question is this. Why did she left? Is there an event that made Mari have to separate herself from Kanan and Dia?

"I need to go back, it's nice meeting you again." Reiji then took off from the scene. He had this feeling of uneasiness that he felt during his talk Kanan. It was as if she was a different person. Reiji was kept in the dark about this situation about what happened to the three of them.

"**Why is it that Kanan-san seems so close but so far away from me?" **

**XXX**

**(2 Days later)**

Reiji was in the bus, staring at the window of a bus as he was going to Uranohoshi to study. His father already made the arrangement with the school before the race and he didn't tell him anything about it. His father always secretive about everything which made Reiji confused or just tired and went with his schtick anyway.

Reiji was just silent during the bus. He was just thinking about the recent things since he arrived in his old town of Numazu, the first race that he experienced after his injury, meeting old friends from Tokyo and Numazu as well, and school. He was kind of nervous because this is the first time that he enters the school where students are mostly girls and the guy is minority. This is something that you can come up in visual novels or something.

"I'm sorry but is this seat already taken?" those words made Reiji turns his gaze to see Hanamaru who was pointing the seat beside him. Reiji shook his head, meaning no. she decided to take a seat with Reiji who was disinterested. Hanamaru noticed that she had never seen him from around here and she also noticed that he goes to the same school as she is.

"Are you a new student?" Hanamaru asked, Reiji turned to her and he nodded. "That's correct and you are?" Reiji asked Hanamaru who she was. She extends her left hand to shake hands with Reiji. "My name is Hanamaru Kunikida." she said with a smile which his response with a smile as well and shook her hand. "Reiji Shiromu, 3rd year." Reiji answered. "I'm a 1st year student. it's nice to meet you, Reiji-senpai." she noted. "Likewise, Kunikida-san."

They noticed that they arrived at the bus stop as both of them disembark from the bus. Both of them are walking together, Reiji noticed that she was reading a book which took his interest and leaned to see what she was reading. "Reiji-senpai, what are you doing?" Hanamaru was confused what is his senior is doing. "Sorry, just curious what are you reading about." Reiji trying not to make trouble on his first day at school.

She showed him the book and it was a couple of things about cars and he saw a couple , Reiji was really surprised. Not many girls are interested or care about cars or does she just loves to read and finding out new stuff in each book? "I have a friend who was really into cars so i want to help him a bit." Hanamaru said, Reiji seems interested who her friends is, it might be interesting to see if there is a female drivers around here.

"So what car that your friend is using?" Reiji asked and she showed an image of Subaru Impreza WRX , Reiji have heard about this car before that this car was used in many mountain or dirt race of WRC and was very favourite car to used. Both of them then arrived and Reiji spots the entrance to the school and Shirio and Mikio who was at the entrance. Both Reiji and Naoumura brothers are staring each other dead in the eyes, he heard from his dad that the older sibling, Shirio wanted to race him because something happened between him and the R32 that he has now. Probably a just revenge match.

Hanamaru, unaware of the situation broke the silence. "Have both of you met before?" the sudden words of voice snaps them from staring at each other. Shirio and Mikio starts to go inside the school as the school bell rang. Reiji looked to the sky and the clouds started to move and smiled.

"Probably Kunikida-san. Probably."

**XXX**

**(Uranohoshi)**

**(Classroom)**

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student arriving to our class." the teacher said as the whole classroom began murmuring about the new students that is coming to the class. Kogami was minding his own business, writing about the math equation that was taught. The door opened and the class saw Reiji, all of the girls were surprised to be another guy joining them rather than a girl. Reiji saw the class and bowed his head.

"My name is Reiji Shiromu, nice to meet you all." Reiji said, the girls was kind of okay with him even Reiji felt tense himself as he was really in a very wrong territory or a wrong school. "Reiji! Reiji's here too?" Kogami was in awe and Reiji was waved while smiling at Kogami. "Hehehe."

"Sakumoto-san, do you and Shiromu-san knew each other?" the teacher asked and Kogami nodded. "Me and him had been friends since middle school so we have a long history together." he explained. The girls in the class kind of afraid of what they're history are. Kogami was a brute in the middle school days and always getting in trouble against teachers and rumored to have used drugs but it just a rumor.

"I see. Shiromu-san, you can sit behind Sakumoto-san." the teacher asked Reiji which Reiji nodded his head and goes to seat behind his friend. Reiji fist bumps Kogami before taking a seat behind him. The teacher began explaining the lesson in the class, Kogami then wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Reiji.

Reiji picks it up and read it.

Let's talk after class.

Reiji nodded as he listened back to the teacher who was explaining the subject on today's class.

**XXX**

"So how did you enter the school anyway?" Kogami was reading a magazine about cars that he brought so they could discuss something and could even chose Kogami a car to drive. Even though Kogami also a street racer like Reiji,he never have a car before. Kogami always used someone else's car to race. They were in the rooftop of the school, just the two of them

"My dad. He said that I have to beat the S13 from a couple of nights ago but he already made an appointment with the school. What a waste of energy." Reiji was feeling kind of mad that his effort against the S13 was for nothing if his father already made the arrangement.

"Well, your dad did want you to earn it rather than gave it to you. What if you lose? He'll probably said "I didn't sign any paperwork" or something along the lines of that." Reiji could find a bit of logic on what Kogami said, his father is a person who like winning and losing but he never liked people who isn't trying. "That's actually pretty reasonable."

"So found anything you want yet?" Reiji looking at the car magazine, the thing that Reiji is unaware of that he was blocking Kogami's view as Kogami used his right hand to shove Reiji's face out of his vision. "Not yet but i'll find it eventually." "That's response is already 7 years old, try something new for once. At least be original."

"Says the guy who choose cars randomly." Kogami said.

"Says the guy who couldn't change a lightbulb." Reiji attacked.

"Ok that's it." both of them said in unison as both of their hands locked for supremacy over the other, their wrestled to the ground and even attempting submission tactic against one another. Both of them stopped as their fist was almost hitting their cheeks. Suddenly the door to the rooftop open and both turned their gaze only to see a girl. It was Dia. "Dia-san."

"Eh? Reiji-kun, i thought your still in Tokyo. What are you doing here?" Dia was surprised, Kogami was silent as he never knew Reiji had a connection with a student council. He is very lucky with having connection without even noticing, he made it himself. His kind-hearted nature and oberservent towards his friends hooked people but people seem to ignore him most of the time.

"I'll be studying here now. I kept my promise, right?" Reiji said as he smirked at Dia who was chuckled having seeing Reiji again made her happy but if he came a bit sooner, he could sort out the problem in Numazu but maybe even if he was, the result will be same.

"Sure you did, you idiot."

**XXX**

**Next Chapter **

**Chapter 7**

**Subaru Monster Part 1**


	7. Subaru Monster Part 1

Dia, Reiji and Kogami was walking through the school, Reiji could overheard a bit of conversation of the student that both of them already make trouble already. Though both of them are aware that they didn't do anything, the mind of pissing off someone is kind of went to both of their heads. Reiji leans toward Dia's ear. "Did we do something wrong, Dia-san?"

"Not particularly, the chairwoman of the school wanted to see you." Dia replied. Reiji was surprised by this because the first day in his high school, he wasn't invited to the chairman/chairwoman room so he was kind of confused why the chairwoman wanted to meet him. "Who's the chairwoman, Dia-san?"

"You'll see." that's the only reply that Dia said, Reiji and Kogami has arrived in the room where the Chairwoman is. Dia opened the door and the three of them enter the room. They only found a girl who was in the school uniform. The girl has the blonde hair that Reiji was familiar already. He was stunned by her and why she was here. The girl turned her head to Reiji's gaze. Reiji was about to say hi to her only for the girl came at him, hugging him.

"Welcome back, Reiji-kun."

**XXX**

**(Somewhere)**

Iruka was sitting in the near the cafe as he was waiting for someone to come, then a person arrived at the cafe and Iruka smiled. He was wearing a blue shirt and white jeans and he also wore glasses on his eyes. Iruka waved at him which the person took noticed and sat at the same table. "It's been a while, Ryosuke Takahashi."

"You have been doing pretty good for yourself. It seems that you're actually gave you a nice job. How's it been?" Ryosuke Takahashi asked which made Iruka chuckled. "It's been great. From the looks of it, you have seen doing a fine job yourself. Doctor Takahashi." Iruka teased Rosuke but to no result. "Thank you, but I want to discuss more important matters at hand." Ryosuke then shows him a data of Shirio and Mikio, Ryosuke knew that Iruka will give out this reaction due to Iruka have encountered those 2 boys somewhere.

"What is this?" Iruka asked. "Those two are the son of Lenhart Hakulen, a famous WRC racer who have won quite a number of championships in his years. Those boys in the picture used their mother's name but the legacy of Lenhart still remains in those two." Ryosuke said, Iruka heard of this man as well. When he was not racing in dirt of rallying scene, he used to practice in Tsubaki line in preparation for another championship of WRC. "You told me this because…." Iruka asked.

"Those two are currently in a first year student in Uranohoshi High School, the same school where Keisuke's son and yours are studying." Ryosuke added which also surprised Iruka who was sipping his tea. Then he remembered someone who Ryosuke hasn't mentioned in a couple of years. "Hey Ryosuke, do you remember the guy who tried to kill you in Hakone? I forgot his name." Iruka asked him, Ryosuke could only think of one man that fits the description, Rin Hojo."Rin Hojo? He's now well known doctor now and already had a son." Ryosuke answered.

"That guy already had a son? Hard to believe that statement of yours but i can't believe him, trying to be a good husband and all. I mean he's the reason your girlfriend committed suicide." Iruka stated, Ryosuke still have depth a feeling for Kaori all of these years, she might have passed away but her memories will always engraved in his heart. "A man deserves another chance, it was his obsession that spiraled out of control to have Kaori. He and I are in a better terms now and his obsession seems to have died out years ago." "I see, but I still have my doubts with him." Iruka was still cautious about Rin Hojo.

"How was your son? Reiji Shiromu?" Ryosuke asked. "Well about that…"

**XXX**

**(Uranohoshi)**

**(Chairwoman Office)**

Reiji and Kogami was sitting in front of the supposed Chairwoman of the school, Mari Ohara. This girl is still the same energy and shiny Mari that he was once knew just a bit older. Reiji was blushing a bit seeing this beauty in front of him. "Well, it's been a while, Reiji-kun." she started the conversation with a smile. She was waiting for him this whole time to comeback and fulfilled his promise to her.

"Mari-chan, what is the situation that made me and Kogami done to attract your radar? Kogami hasn't done anything while i just entered today." Reiji pleaded for an answer. "No it's not about that and besides, people that are around you will immediately lose their evil ways." Mari said it with confident look, Reiji was flabbergasted by her statement, people can't change so suddenly with a snap of a finger. Maybe she meant it as he can change people overtime? "You seems very confident saying that even I couldn't have said those things about myself." Reiji added.

"Being with you for 5 years, I could see that you can't impact a lot of people but only certain that will change by your presence. Those people are myself, Kanan, and Dia and maybe you could influence even more people so don't tell me that you are useless in every aspect." Mari's tone changed from being a happy go-lucky to a serious tone which Reiji was impressed about. Though she might be the same Mari, she seems a bit mature here but he has his doubts because she can facade her way to fool other people.

"By the way, should we return to our class too? We don't want to miss out on our lesson." Kogami asked Mari. "I've already told the teacher in your class that both of you are helping me on some stuff, so don't worry about it." Mari answered. "So what help we can provide for you, Mari-chan?" Reiji asked, Dia who heard those words then leaves the room without a word. Reiji and Kogami was cautious and was kind of worried what she wanted to talk about now. "What i wanted to talk about is…"

"Is…?" Both Kogami and Reiji was curious what Mari was about to say but then Reiji heard the words that sums up Mari's cheeky side. "It's joke." both of Kogami and Reiji was lost for words, there are total silence for 5 minutes straight until Reiji rose from his feet. "Mari-chan." the tone scares the living life of Mari and Kogami was batting an eye out from the scene, not involved what is to come. The rest is history as it goes.

"MARIIIIIIIIIII!"

"SAVE ME!"

**XXX**

**Initial D: Roads Of The Sky**

**Chapter 7**

**Subaru Monster Part 1**

**XXX**

Shirio was still working on his Subaru in the Garage of his house. He managed to convince his Aunt to let him work on his car today even though her aunt was pissed but she let Shirio do his things, settling things with that "R32 ACE" might bring closure to her brother's passing but she still wasn't sure if he could stop Shirio from doing reckless things like this. Shirio was checking the suspension of his GC8 and the settings for his challenge against the white R32.

"**From the sound of the engine of the RB in the white R32, it could contain 345 horsepower and the weight reduction for more speed and better cornering. This Subaru has been tuned for rally while R32 is for circuit on road. But why have this uneasy feeling that I might lose against him?"** Shirio was afraid and he must be, that R32 is also the one that beat his dad who was a professional rally driver who won quite a lot of wins in the rally scene. Could he become like his father? Those worries

"**I have to do it! Even my body tells me to let go of this search, I have to battle him and if I can't, then i only shame my father even more. But is it all worth it?" **Shirio was thinking for a second what if he let all go away? Even defeating the R32, i won't bring his dad back like any TV show or any comic that he has read up until now.

"I'm already have the superior machine and yet I'm still a prospect in this world. I don't care if I win or lose, at least i could commemorate my late father by racing the R32. that is what he would always wanted." Shirio then continue to work on his GC8 as he hears footsteps coming from the right side. He turns to the right and he saw Aunt may who was wearing a buckle with wrench and carried some equipment with her which surprised Shirio who was unaware of what he was seeing.

There was only silence as the woman came to Shirio and helped him with the settings. Shirio didn't say a word and just go with the flow of the situation and his auntie didn't either. She is still against it but at least she could do is help Shirio.

**XXX**

**(Uranohoshi)**

Reiji and Kogami were staring at the nothingness that is the sky, both of them were informed by said Chairwoman of the school and a friend of Reiji, Mari Ohara to help her to form a school idol. Both of them were reluctant at first but Reiji seems can't always get away of Mari's shenanigans and it's been a while since running errands for a friend so it might see this way that he might reconnect with Mari for awhile. Kogami just went along just because he was lonely, that's it.

"Hey Reiji, you're not after some girl for her parent's money right?" Kogami suddenly asked which kind of throw Reiji off as he was looking at the sky. Reiji has a vision in his head that he wanted to hit Kogami so bad but he restrained it within. "No I don't, what the hell are you talking about?" Reiji's tone was loud yet concerned.

"I mean, a lot of people would die to have a connection to a very wealthy family. You know?" Kogami was speaking a bit around other people's point of view, it might not make him angry but at least see a bigger picture. "Who cares? All that i know that Mari's family got hotel business going on. If i would want money, then I would use my money and my dad's to pay for it. People who have riches have their own problems, you know?" Kogami was not surprised about the response, Reiji is a type of guy who never used anyone to his advantage. "My dad once said that money only make a temporary happiness but using the money accordingly will have you on a bright future ahead." those words made Kogami chuckled a bit. "Sounds like him. So how close where you with Mari and the other 3rd years that is friends with her."

"Me and Mari was quite close when we were in elementary school together with Kanan and Dia included. The three of us always do stuff together, study together, and share our stories together. Now that I'm here, I need to catch up with lost time with them. I wonder what adventure that is going to bring me after coming back here?" Reiji wondered what would happen in the future. "So you're saying that me, Sena, and Raito are substituents for the three of them or something?" Kogami was a bit annoyed and Reiji took notice of it.

"Of course not! You, Sena, and Raito are friends that I could hope for. My friendship with you three are the same with those three as well. I learned from the six of you ways I couldn't even imagined. The weak me wouldn't even imagined this is the future that is to come." Reiji brags. "Stop it, you're too flattering." he stops his friend from going a little further on the compliment but it is nice to hear and satisfied that this guy is a good choice for a friend.

"Oi!" those words made both of them turned around to see Mikio was standing in front of them, both of them were surprised that this freshman was calling out to them. Is he looking for a fight? Or something else? Both of them approached the freshman. "What the hell do you want?!" both senior asked in unison.

"I need to speak to the driver of "R32 Ace". it is important." Mikio asked. "What do you want to talk about?" Reiji asked. his tone kind of worrying Reiji a bit. "It's about my brother. He gave me an order to tell you something." hearing those words, Reiji already know this is declaration a challenge by the older brother. "My brother challenges you to downhill battle in the next four days. Prepare yourself." Mikio walked away from his two seniors but a word suddenly made him turned around.

"What's your full name? I know your first name from my dad but not your full name." Reiji shouts at the younger brother of a man that he will be facing. The younger brother was surprised that this man wanted his name but this is maybe his chance to be recognized. "Mikio Naomura!"

**This is only the first step of that one of the brothers took as the news of the challenge spreads like wildfire. As it closes in, a curtain of kings shall open.**

**XXX**

Iruka and Ryosuke then arrived in a garage shop near the town of Numazu, the shop was called "Erasers" both of them decided to enter the shop as they saw many workers were working on some cars inside, the cars that they saw was a Toyota Celsior and some other cars like Ferrari and Audi. "It looks like the shop is advancing much further now, the thing that i could remember was an old shop with just one garage."

"What is this place?" Ryosuke was confused by such big shop of cars and automobile was here when he has never heard of these things, he only heard rumors that there is this tuning shop that specializes in tuning cars and other stuff as well but it went out of business like 12 years ago. It must have changed the name.

"You remembered the time that i told you that the tuners from Kanagawa are trying to beat your undefeated record?" Iruka reminded Ryosuke which made him remembered the times he used to race in the mountains, Akagi's White Comet. That undefeated streak that eventually was broken by the 86 of Akina, making Ryosuke smiled a bit. Remembering it again sure is fascinating.

"Yes, you're the counter for me because you knew my style?" Ryosuke said. "Well this shop was built to defeat you. When I lost, the tuners from this shop decided to call quits and go back to their normal lives. I used the money that i have before to keep the business of this shop running. Though I never wanted to own the place."

"Why don't just run the place? You could earn a quite of money if you become a boss of this shop." Ryosuke asked, Iruka could support his son if he became the boss of this shop and yet he became an architect instead. "I promised my wife that I stopped racing after someone defeat me and she promised the same line i did. So i lost to you so I'm not into racing anymore." Ryosuke was really surprised by that, Iruka was shown tendency of racing experience even to make Ryosuke considering him to be a formidable foe. "All i can do now is look how Reiji progressing and hope for the best."

"Oh, it's been a long time since you came here, Iruka-kun." both of them turned around to see a man wearing a mechanic outfit with stream line of blue and a badge of the shop's name. The man has a short hair and black color pupil. "Kasugi, what are you doing here?" Iruka was surprised by the appearance of this man. "Due to him getting bored at his work, he decided to help me." said another voice coming from the inside, it was an old man wearing the same mechanic outfit.

"Ure-san, old crooked bastard. How are you doing?" Iruka and the old man high five each other "you seem surprised that I was here? You think an old man who has no skills other than engine tuning have move on from tuning itself?" as both of them were still talking, Kasugi examined Ryosuke but Kasugi didn't noticed that he was staring at the Ryosuke Takahashi.

"So what your name pal?" Kasugi asked. "Ryosuke Takahashi." those words made everything silent in shop. Ryosuke was heard mutters around the shop, the sudden silence caught Iruka and Ure-san off guard as well.

"Is that really him?"

"No way! He's here? In our shop?"

"I want his autograph."

Ure-san was pleasantly surprised that Ryosuke has arrived in the shop, he met Ryosuke once when he was fixing his FC in his old tuning shop but now he saw him again. He never knew that this man is going to be their opponent later on. But he was irritated by the silence and broke the silence by tapping the ground with his feet. "Back to work!" he shouts and everyone started working again after that shouts, if you can go fast enough after that shout, you are going to be screwed by Ure-san.

"Let's go to my office, we can talk about the "arrangement" that you mentioned. Iruka-kun. Kasugi, back to work and stop spacing out." Ure-san asked and Kasugi bows to Ure-san and goes back to work. Ure-san, Iruka, and Ryosuke started walking to his office.

Kasugi then noticed a car was pulling up to the shop, it was a white Alfa Romeo 4C coupe. All of the workers in the shop was in awe and jealousy. The car door opens and it was revealed a man wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. He also had a black short hair. "Yuto, i thought you had a day off for today." "Nah, if anyone's wondering why i have this baby. It was requested by a particular family. The Ohara family asked us to do a maintenance on this baby."

"The Ohara Family?" all of them shouts in unison.

**XXX**

**Hello guys, it's been a while since I posted. I've been busy with many tasks at school that I forgot to write again. For those who are waiting for so long, I would like to apologize for the long any of you could request something like what car Aquors member should used, please tell me on the review section and please favourite the story.**

**Next Chapter **

**Subaru Monster Part 2**


End file.
